Baby, It's Cold Outside
by BytesTheDust
Summary: AU: Fitz and Olivia have a chance encounter at a toy store and meet again through mutual friends. True love and Christmas cheer make it a Holiday to remember. One-shot.
1. Baby, it's Cold Outside

**An: Why not indulge in some Olitz holiday cheer? Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Why didn't I do this sooner?<em> Olivia contemplated to herself as she pushed her way through the packed aisles of a high end toy store. As she scouted for the latest electric scooter, she felt her cell phone vibrating in the pocket of her peacoat. "This is why I couldn't do it sooner," she grumbled to herself when she grabbed her phone and saw three unread emails from one of her most demanding clients. She barely had time to shop for herself let alone Christmas shop for her goddaughter. If it weren't for the increased traffic and glittering lights she passed on every corner of D.C., she would have completely forgotten about the holiday all together. Her work was beginning to consume her. Maybe it already had. She didn't mind, however, because she loved what she did. And she was the best at it.

She read the emails and scoffed, trying her hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of the correspondence with each message becoming more indignant than the next.

_Have you read the contract, yet? You should have._

_PLEASE READ THE CONTRACT?!_

_I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S A GOOD DEAL?! 911 EMERGNCY. PLEASE RESPOND!_

She put her phone away after several minutes of looking down. She peered up and smiled realizing that she had finally made it to the correct aisle. The electric scooter that Ella Beene wanted was staring at her on the top shelf, and there was only one left. Excited that she found the perfect gift, she reached to grab it. At the exact moment her dainty, well-manicured hand touched the left end of the box, a much larger pair of hands grabbed the right side.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and found a much larger, masculine body standing beside her. She refused to remove her hand off of the box as she whipped her head around. She was met by the epitome of handsome standing to the right of her. He was tall with an athletic build, hair that she would love to run her hands through, and piercing eyes, a color, she couldn't quickly discern.

"I've got it," she said to him with a smile, wrongfully assuming that he was trying to help her reach it.

He eyed her suspiciously, but didn't let go of the box. He needed this scooter. It was the last one in the store. And he was almost certain it was the last one in a twenty mile radius. He'd been searching for weeks for this scooter, but every time he tried to purchase one, stores were sold out. He even tried to order one online, but it was on backorder for weeks. There was no way he could get it in time for Christmas. And there was absolutely no way he was leaving without the scooter in his hand. He didn't care how distractingly beautiful the woman before him was. He took in her perfectly coiffed her, sleek gray slacks, and cream peacoat. He looked down at her five inch, nude heels and back to her striking face.

When he didn't respond, she realized that he wanted the scooter too. But as far as she was concerned, leaving with the scooter was not a reality he was going to see.

"I'll just be on my way," she said politely as she reached up further and attempted to grab the box with both hands, but his hands continued to firmly grip the box.

She cut her eye at him, annoyed at his resistance to let go.

"Listen," she started calmly. "We're not going to be _those_ people. Those _crazy_ holiday people you see on the news who fight over the latest gadget or toy craze are we? It's apparent that I was here first, so just let go of the box," she said firmly through a forced smile.

The beautiful man before her returned her strained smile. "I'm not letting go of this scooter. I saw it first," he replied in a surprisingly baritone voice.

"You saw it first? That is absurd reasoning, which you couldn't possibly be sure of."

"Oh I can. When you were looking down at your phone, I spotted the scooter," he said assuredly.

She rolled her eyes, thinking, _what kind of Jingle All They Way situation am I in. He can't be serious._ She tried a different approach. "This is for my goddaughter. She's worked so hard in school, and this has been on her wish list for months. So you understand, right?"

"I do. But you see, this is for a toy drive. I was assigned a nine year old who has overcome so much adversity. But his parents are struggling to give their children the holiday they deserve. This was on his wish list. I think he's deserving of something nice," he explained.

_A sob story_, she thought herself. _He's probably making this up_. _It's probably for his son_. She looked down at his finger to spot a ring, but it was barren of jewelry.

"Nice story," she replied.

"It's the truth!" he insisted. She peered into his eyes, and he looked sincere. Should she let it go? It was for a less fortunate kid. And Ella was far from less fortunate. Her parents just refused to buy her non-educational toys. But since she was such a great kid, it felt appropriate to give her something she really wanted.

"How about this? Why don't we play rock-paper-scissors? Winner takes it," he said at the moment she was going to concede.

"Are you serious?" she said contemplating the ridiculousness of their predicament.

"Very. Let's do it."

"If I take my hand off of this box, and you run to check out with it…" she started.

He laughed at where she was going with her statement. "I won't. It's the only fair way," he responded.

"Fine," she said as she finally removed her hand from the box.

With a smile, he turned to face her completely. "One shot. No best of threes," he said.

"Okay."

"On the count of three," he said. "One. Two. Three."

"Rock," the pair started slowly. As they played this silly game, he could not stop staring at her. He was so lost in her face, he was a count behind when she yelled, "Paper."

"Scissors shoot," they said at the same time as they pounded their right fists with on an open palm.

When they opened their hands, she played paper and he had scissors.

"Ugh," she groaned, throwing her head back.

"Looks like I take it," he said as he grabbed the box from the shelf.

"So it does," she said trying not to sound bitter. "Happy holidays," she said as she turned on her heels to walk away. His heart pounded by the thought of her leaving.

Before he could even think about it, he yelled, "Happy…wait."

She turned around confused as to why he was halting her.

Closing the distance between them, "I will let you take this scooter if you have coffee with me," he said with a grin.

"What?"

"I will let you have…"

"No. I heard you," she said as thought about his offer. She looked at her watch and then back at him. She didn't really have the time, but she hated losing, and she really hated that she was leaving empty handed.

He could see the hesitance on her face. "Twenty minutes tops," he said before he could even think about the words leaving his mouth.

"If I have coffee with you, you will let me have this scooter?" she questioned.

"Yes. There's a coffee shop a few doors down," he said pointing to its direction.

She exhaled before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine," she replied.

He passed her the large scooter, and they walked to the checkout line. She was relieved to see that there wasn't a long line.

"What's your name?" he asked as she put the scooter on the conveyor belt.

"Olivia."

"Olivia, it's nice to meet you. I'm Fitzgerald. But you can call me Fitz."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fitz," she said as she extended her now free hand.

"I think you got the last one," the cashier said to her as she scanned the box.

"I think you're right," Olivia said with a smile. She turned to Fitz who was shaking his head now fully realizing the gravity of his impulsive action. He had the toy of the year in his hands, and he let it go because of a beautiful woman.

"485.79," the cashier said.

Olivia quickly swiped her credit card, a Black Card, that didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. When the receipt printed, Olivia picked up the box and looked to Fitz. She could not believe she agreed to this. She should have just him have the scooter and found something else, something educational for Ella.

"Let me help you with this," Fitz suggested, taking the large box out of her hand.

"If you run away with this…"

Laughing, "I'm not. Where are you parked?" he asked as they left the doors of the toy store.

She pointed to the vicinity of her car. They quietly walked together until they arrived at her SUV.

"This is me," she said as she opened her cargo door.

He carefully placed it inside and closed the door.

"I guess technically you could flake out on our deal," he said hoping that she wouldn't.

A woman of her word, she shook her head. "No. A deal's a deal. Twenty minutes," she said as she locked the car door. "But it's starting now," she said looking at her watch. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker," she said as they walked towards the nearby coffee shop.

"Let me guess. You're more of a Chai, herbal green tea type," he replied.

Surprised by his accuracy, "Yes," she responded as they walked through the doors of the coffee shop.

She did, however, love the aroma of coffee. It was a pleasant, homey scent. She was immediately relieved when she saw how long the line was. This coffee shop was normally so lively there was generally a ten to fifteen minute wait just to order coffee, especially around the holidays. She was hoping this would be the case, so that she could avoid having an awkward, prolonged sit down with him. He was gorgeous, but that didn't mean he would make a good conversationalist. She knew this from experience.

"You know what I find perplexing?" he asked her as they stood in line.

"What?"

"The fact that people have at least ten minutes to wait in line to order, ten minutes to look at the menu, but when they get to the register after ten minutes of just standing, they suddenly have no idea of what to get. It's crazy."

She laughed realizing how true and annoying that could be, especially when you were in a hurry.

"Watch," he said discreetly pointing a woman a few spots ahead of them. They observed the cashier asking her what she wanted and then heard the woman say,"I just need a minute."

He threw his hands up as they both chuckled at the occurrence.

"You know what I find kind of annoying?" she asked.

"What?"

"When you ask the barista a question, and they act like you should know the answer. I'm sorry I don't know your entire menu. I don't get paid to know that. You do."

He shook his head in agreement. "Oh! But what about the people with the most ridiculous coffee orders? They want like half-caf, fat-free soy lattes with a pump of peppermint syrup."

"They're the worst," she agreed with a smile. She couldn't help, but laugh at their growing list of coffee shop grievances.

When it was finally their turn to order, he stepped to the register first. "I'll have a small coffee with half and half. And she'll have," he said and then turned to her.

"I'll have a um…I think I just need a minute," she said jokingly, garnering a deep chuckle from him.

"Take your time," the barista countered.

"Actually, I'm ready. I'll just have a small green tea," she said to the barista while giving Fitz a smirk.

"It will be right out," the barista responded as Fitz paid for their beverages. He ushered them to a small table at the back of the shop.

"So, Olivia, what do you do?"

She chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes. "I hate that question. What do I do? It's _so_ D.C. I do a lot. Generally, I work. Sometimes I read. Sometimes I sleep. Not as much as I'd like, but…" she started.

"You know what I mean. What field are you in? What's your _job_?" he asked more specifically.

"I'm a legal consultant," she answered.

"Political?" he questioned.

"Sometimes. But what about you? What do you _do_?"

"I'm a…I'm a staffer. An Aid," he said. _Shit_, he thought to himself. This was a lie, which he normally felt no qualms about telling. Women in this town were too attracted to his _real_ job title. But this felt different. She felt different. But he couldn't un-tell it now.

"Political?" she asked.

"Isn't everything in this town political? Even when it's not, it _is_."

"This is true," she said at the same time that their drinks were brought out to them.

She blew the stem away from her cup of tea. He was immediately struck by the way her lips pursed. Mesmerized, he watched her bring the mug up to lips and take a small sip. Her lips were probably pillow soft he assumed.

"Is your boyfriend going to be upset when you tell him you had coffee with a stranger?" he asked confidently.

"That is a lame way to ask me if I'm single."

With a smile, he shrugged. "Is he?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. But if I did, he wouldn't be upset that I had coffee with a stranger."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure. I don't date insecure men." This was a lie. She didn't date period. Her last serious relationship was five years ago when she was in law school. She wasn't even open to the idea of dating right now. Her job was all she could take.

"I'd like to think that my girlfriend, if I had one, which I don't," he clarified. "I'd like to think that she would be a _little_ jealous."

"So you like jealous women?" she asked, a bit taken aback.

"Not necessarily. I like women who care, who are involved. Who might be slightly concerned with me spreading all of this Christmas cheer to random women. It's a lot to take. Not all women can handle it." he said in an obvious, joking manner.

"Christmas cheer? Is that what you call it? Because I think trying to steal a scooter from a random toy store patron who's just minding her own business might be the epitome of a Scrooge," she replied lightheartedly.

She looked at her watch. They had been together in the coffee shop for 18 minutes and 30 seconds if her estimation was correct.

"Anyway," she said as she peered at him. "As much as I have enjoyed your Christmas cheer, I should get going."

"Thanks for the company. I would love to do it again. Maybe for thirty minutes next time. Maybe even dinner for an hour," he suggested with the most charming of charming smiles.

He was unknowingly making her melt with his grin, but she was strong enough to not be swayed.

"That's probably not a good idea, but thanks anyway. Thanks again for the tea. And the scooter. Merry Christmas," she said before getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Olivia checked out her teeth in the visor mirror of her car. She was wearing a red lipstick, a color that she normally kept far away from him. But she was attending a holiday party, one of her good friend and mentor's holiday party, so the color felt fitting and festive. It was the pop of color she needed to balance out her black, lace cocktail dress and black heels. She fixed an errant body wave curl before she closed the mirror. She looked down the long, wraparound, driveway and noticed dozens of unrecognizable cars. Each year, her mentor Cyrus and his husband James' holiday soiree became grander and more exclusive. She didn't want to be there to begin with. She wanted to work, but they insisted she take a break. She agreed only because she would get to give Ella her scooter. And with all the trouble she had getting that scooter, she needed to make sure it was received in the proper hands. The look on Ella's face would be worth the trouble.

Or maybe it wasn't trouble at all. If she was honest with herself, she realized that she had a surprisingly good time chatting with Fitz. She should have given him her number. She thought about him all day. He was so handsome and charming. She could have kicked herself realizing how much of snob she probably came off as. Before she could get too deep in her thoughts, Betty Carter and Ray Charles' version of "Baby It's Cold Outside" grabbed her attention on the radio. She loved that song. It was the one tune that got her in the Christmas spirit. She silently swooned before cutting off her engine and stepping out her car. She quickly grabbed Ella's gift and headed inside.

* * *

><p><em>You know you want to stay, <em>Fitz thought to himself as he listened as listened to Ray Charles croon with Betty Carter. _Why were women so resistant?_ He wondered as he listened to the song on the radio. Maybe he was unfairly generalizing, but he couldn't help but that think that as he approached his friends', Cyrus and James, home. Maybe his brief time with Olivia was clouding his thinking about women. She had to be the most resistant, hesitant woman he'd ever met. After having the strangest encounter over a toy followed by the start of an interesting conversation over coffee, he was a little surprised when she didn't seem more receptive to the idea of having dinner with him. In their brief time together, he felt something. Maybe that was crazy to think, but was certain he felt something. He couldn't believe she didn't feel it too when it was so palpable for him. "Maybe it was nothing," he said out loud to himself as he parked his car in their driveway.

He groaned as he got out of his vehicle. He didn't really want to be there, but Cyrus was partly responsible for his new job as California's newest Senator. It was completely unexpected. He was enjoying his job as one of California's prominent Representatives in the House, but when Congresswomen Stewart had an unexpected fatal heart attack. He was thrown into the mix and onto the ballot. He was just settling into his new role. Being a Senator was always something that he wanted, but he figured it would come later. That was the plan: Navy, State Senator, U.S. Representative, marriage and children somewhere in between before becoming a U.S. Senator and then finally running for President. His plan was methodical, and with Cyrus' help it was coming into fruition much faster than expected. If things kept going his way, he may be the youngest elected president. Even in his thoughts, he was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he needed to focus on the Christmas Party.

* * *

><p>"Senator!" Fitz heard as soon as he walked through the front door of his friends' massive Georgetown home. Fitz's face turned red, feeling all eyes on him as Cyrus boisterously greeted him. Both James and Cyrus approached him with champagne flutes in their hands.<p>

"Hello," Fitz greeted trying to match their enthusiasm. He forgot about the bottle of wine in his hand until James reached for it.

"What is this?" James asked.

"Merry Christmas," Fitz said as James and Cyrus inspected the 1996 vintage Cabernet.

"Let me get your coat," James said as Fitz removed his outerwear, leaving him in an immaculately tailored, black suit with a red silk tie.

As Fitz made his way inside their home, he observed the impeccable Christmas décor. It was an idyllic Winter Wonderland without being too childlike or too kitsch. Fitz should have known by the cars, but there were quite a few people throughout their home. Guests lingered in their informal and formal living rooms as well as their study with Christmas music filling all the rooms of the house.

"Let's get you some scotch," Cyrus suggested as the three moved towards the study.

"We've got a blended malt you'll love," James added as they entered the room.

Fitz quickly scanned the study and noticed that it was inhabited by a half dozen people who were mostly paired off except for a woman with her back toward them who was nursing a glass of wine and staring at books on their massive bookshelves. His heart dropped when she turned her head the slightest. He could only see her profile, but he recognized her immediately. _Is that Olivia?_ he wondered in disbelief.

James caught him staring at her and smiled. "Have you met Olivia? She's a person to know. The best consultant in this town. You could probably use her on your staff," he said.

"Oh she's the best. I taught her," Cyrus added. "Liv," he called to her. She turned her head and was surprised to find their eyes glued on her and even more shocked to see the same pair of blue-grey orbs she stared into the day before peering at her now.

Stunned by the occurrence, "Hi," she greeted uneasily before taking a large sip of her wine.

"We wanted you to meet someone. This is Senator Fitzgerald Grant. He's new to office, but he is going to do an amazing job," Cyrus introduced. "You're probably looking at a future president," Cyrus boasted

"And Senator, this is Olivia Pope, my finest student, D.C.'s top consultant, and godmother to Ella," Cyrus said proudly.

_Godmother to Ella._ This was who the scooter was for. He could not believe how odd this scenario was.

"Hi," he said keeping his eyes on her, trying to make sense of the sight in front of him. The elusive, smart, witty woman that he shared a drink with was now standing in front him. She was beautiful yesterday, but she was a dream tonight. Her cocktail dress hugged her frame in the most appealing way. Her bright red lips looked even more kissable.

Feeling the bizarre tension between them, Cyrus and James excused themselves, leaving them in the corner of the study.

"You know the Beenes?" he asked.

"You heard him. His top student, _Senator."_ The emphasis on his new job title was not lost on him.

She couldn't believe she didn't recognize him as California's newest Senator. Actually, she could believe it. She had been so busy with work she could barely keep up with anything happening on the Hill.

"I know I told you I was a staffer, but…"

"So you're a toy stealer and a liar," she said, interrupting him. "I think you're going to make the naughty list this year," she said jokingly, but her tone of voice was completely serious.

"I…ugh…" he tried to explain. He looked down and then looked back up at her. "It's just some wo-people are put off by it. Also, I'm just getting used to my new digs. I was literally a representative last month."

Something about the fact that he felt like he needed to guard himself from her, that he needed to protect himself from the snap judgments and assumptions about his career intrigued her. She was the one who needed to protect herself from men. It had never been the other way around. She could feel butterflies starting to form in the pit of her stomach, but as soon as the sensation hit her, she tried to shut it down.

"I'm just going to refill this," she said holding up her near empty glass of wine. "But it was nice running into you again. Good luck up on the Hill," she said as she quickly moved past him and left the study for the kitchen.

There was no way he was letting her leave again not when they were in the same house, same Christmas party with the same mutual friends. What were the odds of that happening? He quickly poured himself a Scotch, took a sip, and followed her into the kitchen close on her heels. She could feel his presence as she entered Cyrus' large cooking space, which was filled with hors d'oeuvre platters, wine and liquor. Waiters and waitresses moved around the room as Olivia poured herself another glass of red wine. She was probably in the way, but she didn't care.

"Are you following me?" she asked when Fitz came into view.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I just wanted to see how the scooter went over. Did Ella like it?"

Olivia sighed before explaining, "She hasn't opened it yet. She wants to wait until Christmas day." She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be there the moment she opened it, but she happy that Ella would be happy.

"Wow! I almost can't believe that. What a patient kid."

"You have no idea. You have to be to live with her parents," she said with a smirk.

"Well she's going to love it. And you can tell her that a nice guy let you have it even though he won it fair and square."

She smirked and shook her head. "A nice toy stealing liar, who's apparently and I quote, is 'full of Christmas cheer.' The type of cheer that could make other women swoon, which in turn could make his hypothetical girlfriend jealous," she recalled to him. Just as quickly as she said that, she left the kitchen for Cyrus' adjoined sunroom. Their sunroom had the perfect view of the backyard, a yard that was meticulously maintained and gardened. Now that it was Christmas, it was filled with beautiful sparkling lights.

Fitz couldn't stop himself from following her into the sunroom. They were the only people there. He was expecting it to be heated since it was attached to the house, but it was surprisingly chilly. She took a seat in the porch swing, which hung from the ceiling, and set her drink down on a side table.

"Can I join you?" he asked politely, placing his scotch on the table next to her wine.

"It looks like you already have," she replied as he took a seat beside her.

Even from the sunroom, they could hear the blaring music from the house. "Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer's version of "Baby It's Cold Outside" filled the glass paneled room.

"I love this song," they said at the exact same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

"I really can't stay," she sang quietly.

"But baby it's cold outside," he joined in.

"I've got to go away," she continued.

"But baby it's cold outside," he finished.

"This evening has been."

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice."

"I'll hold your hands. They're just like ice."

She giggled at their impromptu duet and a bit her lip, embarrassed that she allowed someone to hear her sing. He stared at her, knowing he didn't have a doubt that she felt what he felt yesterday and what he felt in that instance.

"You're breathtaking," he whispered. _Shit_. He hoped that didn't come off as corny as it sounded out loud. It was the truth. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman, and he certainly never felt such a heavy, insistent attraction, an attraction that far surpassed anything physical.

She averted her eyes. The way that he looked at her, the sincerity of his words made her feel bashful. This had never happened before. She could take a compliment, but there was an intensity to his words. She was trying to resist the attraction she felt, trying to ignore the pull, but she couldn't anymore.

"Thank you," she said meekly as she returned his gaze.

Slowly, he inched towards her, giving her time to process that his lips were nearing hers. She should have pulled away or slapped him for being so forward, but she couldn't and wouldn't. She wanted their lips to connect as much as he did, so she met him halfway. The fact that he was a near stranger left her brain.

When their lips touched, she thought she could literally combust. It felt like fire filled her bloodstream when his lips clasped over hers. Instinctively, she held him by the nape of his neck as he gently cupped her face with his hand. They simultaneously tried to prod each other's tongue, allowing them to connect before his tongue entered her mouth. She felt herself dissolving into him, leaning into his much larger frame, now that his delightful, Scotch-filled taste invaded her mouth. She allowed her tongue to relentlessly crash into his before gently sucking on his lower lip. He relished in the fact that her pouty lips felt softer than he could have possibly imagined. His pants tightened when she unexpectedly unleashed a delicate moan into this mouth.

Feeling like she could pass out from the combination of her body heat and lack of oxygen, she hesitantly pulled away. Panting, she pursed her swollen lips inward to control her breathing. His head was spinning at their dizzying lip-lock or maybe it was the steady back and forth motion of the hanging loveseat. He had never experienced a kiss like that. Kisses weren't like that. He never wanted it to end. He could kiss her forever, and it could satisfy him for a lifetime. He was sure of it. Needing to be attached to her in some way, he picked up her hand to hold, which she gladly allowed and intertwined their fingers. Without thinking, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence. With her free hand, she attempted to remove her lipstick from his mouth, a gesture he thought was incredibly sweet and nurturing.

"It's actually kind of cold out here. Do you want to go back inside?" she asked. They both chuckled at coincidence of the situation and the song, which was just ending.

"Sure," he said helping her up from the swing. Hand-in-hand, they moved toward the sunroom door. Before they could leave, she halted them in their tracks as they reached the threshold, staring at him in disbelief. Something about being around him made her feel at ease. There was an unexplainable familiarity with him that she had never felt with another man, another person before. She should have felt awkward or uncomfortable kissing and holding hands with a man she met only one day prior, but she didn't. She turned slightly and rubbed her nose against his nose and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling him inside.

With huge smiles on their faces, they joined the rest of the party. They both knew that it would be a very Merry Christmas, a happier holiday than they'd ever experienced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)<strong>


	2. Christmas Cheer

As they settled inside of Cyrus' home, Olivia noticed that eyes were glued to her and Fitz. When an older woman looked down at their adjoined hands, she quickly let his go, hating the unwanted attention. The reality of the situation suddenly hit her. She didn't know the man beside her regardless of the butterflies that settled in her belly or the fiery kiss they shared. On top of that, he was a senator. Just the thought of the amount of press and gossip he warranted was enough to give her a mild panic attack. There were journalists, including James, in this very room. Maybe it was best she put some distance between them for the time being.

"I'm just going to go mingle," she said much to his surprise.

"Oh. Okay," he said trying not to sound taken aback by her sudden withdrawal. _What game is she playing? Was she always this aloof?_ He wondered.

She left his side and made her way to the den where she spotted one of her law school classmates and former colleague's Abby Wheelan. Fitz watched her from a distance confused by her hasty departure from him and uncertain about what would happen next. He followed her lead and stood on the opposite sides of the den and chatted with a few familiar faces.

Olivia kept her eye on him as she caught up with Abby.

"So how have you been?" Abby asked her.

"Great. You?"

"Really good. We miss you at the firm."

Olivia smiled politely, but the feeling was not at all mutual.

"It hasn't been the same since you left," Abby added. "I hate not working with you."

"My offer still stands. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I can't believe you started your own firm. If it was going to be anyone, it was definitely going to be you," Abby said, but her statement was lost on Olivia completely when she caught Fitz speaking to two beautiful women. One was a curvy brunette, the other was a petite blonde with striking blue eyes. Her stomach dropped when she saw him touch the blonde's elbow and give her his winning smile. The way the blonde threw her head back in laughter was making Olivia irrationally annoyed. _Are they flirting? Am I jealous?_

Abby followed Olivia's gaze and spotted the person at the other end of her stare.

"Oh have you met Senator Grant?" Abby asked.

"Uh. Yes. Briefly," Olivia lied.

"I hear he's a real playboy. He's never been married. He doesn't have kids, so I can totally see it."

"Maybe he's just selective," Olivia said as she continued to stare at him. _Why am I defending him? I don't even know him._

"Yeah. He selectively sleeps with every staffer he meets," Abby said sarcastically.

From the across the room, Fitz's eyes met Olivia's. He couldn't read her exprssion. Maybe it was one of puzzlement. Perhaps it was relief to be away from him. He didn't want to be presumptuous, but after the kiss they shared, he hoped that wasn't the case. When he saw that Abby leaving the room and Olivia was finally alone, he quickly excused himself from the two women and made his way over to Olivia.

"Are you done mingling?" he asked with his charming grin.

"Are you? You looked rather cozy with those two," she said nodding her head in their direction.

"I'd rather get cozy with you."

When she raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, he clarified. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I'd rather be talking to you."

He subtly grabbed her hand, and to his surprise, she didn't let go.

"Let's get out of here," he pleadingly suggested.

"We can't. Not together. People will talk."

"I don't care," he said dismissively.

"I _do,_" she voiced with concern.

He saw no reason why they needed to be secretive, but he wanted her to feel comfortable. "Okay. Why don't you meet me in the driveway in five minutes? I don't think anyone will notice."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. Just somewhere where we can be alone."

He rubbed circles with his thumb in her palm, unconsciously soothing her, letting her know she could trust him.

"Okay," she agreed, knowing it wouldn't take much more convincing to get her to leave with him.

He smiled at her, let go of her hand, and quickly grabbed his coat before exiting without anyone noticing. True to her word, she waited a full five minutes before joining him outside. When she didn't immediately see him waiting for her, her heart dropped thinking he bailed. Within a few seconds, he pulled his sleek black SUV in front her. He jumped out of the car and opened her door.

"Thanks," she said as she climbed inside. As soon as he settled back inside, he grabbed her hand over the console before pulling out of the driveway.

"Will you bring me back to my car later?" she asked.

"Of course."

"What are we doing?" she questioned when they made their way to the highway. She meant it in more way than one, but for now she would settle on their agenda for the rest of the evening.

"I was hoping you would tell me," he said with a smirk. "We could take a walk in the park. Maybe see some Christmas lights."

She liked the idea of going to the park. It was a chilly night, but not unbearably cold, especially for December.

"Okay. Could we at least stop by my place so that I could change? I don't think these shoes are park appropriate," she said as she looked down at her Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Of course. Just plug in your address," he said pointing to his GPS. She quickly obliged and settled back into her seat. The car ride was surprisingly quiet, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest. She felt a strange levels of solace in his company. What if she could experience the happiness she felt in the sunroom, the sense of peace she felt with him now, all the time?

Just being around him gave her child-like glee. She was trying to temper it, but she beamed just being in his presence. Every small gesture he made, like opening her car door and helping her out his car or never letting go of her hand warmed her heart.

"This is nice," he said as they made their way to the elevator of her condo.

"Thanks."

"How long have you lived here?"

"A few years. I just had renovations done a few months ago," she replied. They entered the elevator, and she hit the button for her floor. He wanted to kiss her, but as soon as he tried to pull her to him, the elevator doors opened, and she quickly pulled them out. Eager to enter her apartment, she hastily unlocked her door and pulled him inside before setting her alarm.

The scent of vanilla wafted throughout her condo as he made his way inside. He took in her impeccable décor and immediately noticed her new renovations. Her open floor plan gave view to her kitchen and dining living space from her front door. He observed her new light fixtures and perfectly stained dark, hardwood floors.

Taking off his coat, "This place is beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she said proudly as she took his coat from him and hung it on a coat hook.

Though she spent more time these days at her office than her home, she loved her place.

Despite her décor, he did not see any hint of Christmas within her space.

"Where's your Christmas spirit? No tree? No wreath?" he questioned.

"I just didn't have time this year. Besides, Christmas is for children."

"No. Christmas is for everyone. We're going to have to fix this," he said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"You need a tree," he urged.

"I don't _need_ a tree."

"You do," he insisted. "Do you have ornaments? Do you have decorations?"

"Yes, in a storage closet."

"Then I'll you need is a tree. A live tree. Change your shoes. Let's get you a tree."

"Fitz, Christmas is in three days. If I don't have one now, I don't think I need one at all."

He shook his head in disagreement. She could tell by his expression that he was adamant about the tree.

"Fine," she conceded as she went to her bedroom and changed into flats.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in a sparse Christmas Tree lot searching for the perfect tree.<p>

With intertwined fingers, they perused for the ideal evergreen for her condo, but their conversation was sidetracking the task at hand.

"You seem to really enjoy the holiday," Olivia said as she looked up to him. Now that she was in flats, he practically towered over her.

"I like it. There's something magical about it."

She shrugged only partially agreeing. "It sort of seems like it brings out the worst in people. I was almost ready to attack you for that scooter," she joked. "People in that store were so rude in general."

"Yeah. I think it's easy to miss the point of the holiday. Christmas shopping can be a bit overwhelming for people. I can attest to that."

"Have you always loved the holiday? Were Christmases extra special for you as a kid?" she asked, trying to understand his exuberance for the holiday.

"Honestly, no. They were pretty ordinary. Don't get me wrong, I got every toy imaginable every year, but I never had that, I don't know, familial connection the holiday brings for some."

She was surprised how much she could relate to that sentiment. "Yeah. Me too," she said quietly.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked.

"Here. Then, I went to boarding school in Connecticut. And college in Jersey and law school here."

"What about you?"

"Santa Barbara until I was old enough to join the Navy. Then I went to school in Connecticut before moving back to California."

"Siblings?" she asked.

"A brother and a sister. You?"

"Only child," she answered before spotting what she deemed a suitable tree. It was small, but she thought it could do. "What about this one?" she asked as pointing to a the Douglas Fir.

"It looks a little Charlie Brownish," he replied, scrunching up his face.

"How about this one?" he asked grabbing a Frasier Fir with his free hand. It was easily over six feet tall with full, lush branches.

She grinned from ear to ear, suddenly excited about the prospect of getting a tree. She inspected it, but knew immediately it would be perfect in her living room in front of her window. Seeing her visible excitement made his heart swell. He wished he could bottle up. The feeling he had just walking around, holding hands with her was bizarre. It was like an overwhelming sense of delight and desire. The tiny palpitations she gave his heart made his skin tingle.

"I love it. I think it's perfect," she responded, squeezing his hand.

He couldn't resist leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, delighting in how heavenly her mouth felt on his. She couldn't help the exhale she released on his lips. It felt like such a relief to kiss him again even it only lasted a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got me to do this," she said as she helped him string white lights around the tree. She changed into black leggings and an oversized cashmere sweater as they decorated her tree. Comparatively, he looked overdressed in suit pants and a button-up shirt. He removed his tie and suit jacket and joined her barefoot in the corner of her living room more than happy to be setting up her tree.<p>

"You're going to love it once it's done," he assured her.

"I should bring you to my office. Maybe you could decorate that as well," she said in jest.

"Yeah? Perhaps bring some holiday spirit to D.C.'s top legal consultant."

She shook her head at that statement, trying to downplay her job.

"Cyrus and James seem to think I need you on my staff. It sounds like you're a legend."

"I don't know about all that," she said as she began putting ornaments on the tree.

"Do you free lance? Do you work for a firm?" he asked, assisting her with the decorations. He added ornaments to the top half while she worked on the bottom.

"I started my own consulting business last year," she replied.

"Wow! Is it just you?"

"No. I have a staff of three."

"Did you ever practice law?"

"I practice law now. Just not in a courtroom."

"Did you ever litigate?"

"I did. For two years. Corporate law. It just wasn't my thing. So I found my niche. And worked really hard to establish myself. And now I love what I do."

"That's great."

"What about you? How did you get into politics? Do you like it?" She was always curious about politicians' motivations. They often seemed disengaged from their constituents.

"I do. I feel like it's what I was meant to do. You know, helping people. Being the voice for people who feel voiceless. After college, I moved back to my hometown, and realized that there was strange redistricting going on with public schools. The type of redistricting that only helped upper class neighborhoods while lower class neighborhoods suffered. It was really causing problems for some families, so I ran for a city council seat. And one thing led to another, and now I'm here. Trying to negotiate for people's best interests. And I love it."

He was so sincere, and idealistic, traits that so many politicians lacked. She appreciated his candor. She peered up at him in complete adoration. _Why is he saying all the right things? Why am I hanging to his every word? _On top of that, with the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his hair slightly disheveled from their Christmas tree escapade, he managed to look even sexier. She envisioned what it would be like to be underneath him making him grunt and groan while he made her whimper and moan.

"I think we need a hot chocolate break," she said wanting to distract herself from her inappropriate thoughts. She quickly moved to the kitchen, where he followed her, and opened her pantry looking for ingredients. He took a seat on a chair in front of her island and watched her search for food items. From the look it, he assumed she rarely cooked. The pots that hung on her hanging pot rack looked brand new. The food on her shelves was perfectly organized. It appeared that nothing had been touched.

Surprised that she found what she needed, she had a smile on her face when she came out of the pantry with a hand full of ingredients.

"I was worried I wouldn't have everything," she explained as she grabbed a pot from the rack.

"Do you like to cook?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I don't mind it. But I don't really have the time to do it everyday. What about you?"

"I love cooking. I cook all the time."

"Really?" she questioned as she moved around the kitchen grabbing cups and spoons.

He could feel stirring in his pants when she turned away from him and reached in a cabinet to grab two ceramic mugs. Her ass in those leggings looked succulent. The things he would do to tenderly palm her ass. Wanting to be a gentleman and to truly get to know her, he shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Oh! I should have asked. Do you even like hot chocolate? I have cider and tea as well."

"I like it just fine. I haven't had it in years."

"I love it. It makes me feel like a kid again," she said as she melted unsweetened chocolate in the pot. She moved to the fridge to grab milk.

"If you don't cook, how is your fridge and pantry so meticulously stocked."

"I…this sounds horrible. I just make lists for my assistant every week, and she grabs stuff for me. I had a craving for hot chocolate about a week ago, so I put it on the list," she said bashfully, stirring in the milk.

"That doesn't sound awful. It sounds like you're busy."

"_That_. And I honestly only know how to make a few good dishes," she admitted.

"How many is a few?" he asked with a smile as he watched her measure out sugar and pour it in the pot.

"Maybe five. You know, the essential dishes."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"Don't laugh. These are _my_ essentials," she started. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly didn't want to tell him her list. What if dating a woman who could actually cook was important to him? That seemed like a shallow desire, but she knew it was a thing for some men, men she dated in the past.

"Okay."

"But I think they should be essentials for everyone else," she added trying to procrastinate.

He nodded in agreement and waited for her to share.

Realizing she was probably being silly with her hesitance to share, she started slowly, "Grilled cheese."

"Grilled cheese?" he questioned.

"Yes!" she said defensively. "It's a really good grilled cheese with Gouda!"

"Okay," he said through laughter.

"Spaghetti, grilled chicken, chili," she said before drifting off. "Maybe I only have four dishes that I'm good at," she said as she looked down at bit bashful at her lack of culinary skills.

He was certain he had never seen anything cuter than her blushing face. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her in his arms and kiss her face all over. Instead, he stayed seated, tapping his fingers on the granite countertop.

"I would love to try your Gouda grilled cheese one day."

Shocked that he didn't tease her for her short list, she looked up, "Yeah?"

"Oh course."

Grinning, "What are your essential meals?" she asked.

"Easy. Steak and potatoes, salmon, chicken Alfredo with Penne, clam chowder and pulled pork sliders."

"Wow! I'm coming over for dinner tomorrow," she joked, impressed by his list.

"You're welcome to any time," he replied with his 100 watt smile. Was he trying to make her melt? _Why did everything he say sound so perfect?_

She poured their hot chocolate into matching mugs, added marshmallows and led them to her living room where she took a seat on the floor in front of her fireplace. Crossing his legs on the floor with his mug in hand, he joined her.

She looked at her almost finished Christmas tree. It just needed a few more ornaments and a tree topper. She still could not believe there was a live tree in her home when just a few hours ago nothing filled the space that it now occupied. He caught her admiring their work and grinned.

"Now all you need are a few presents underneath."

She shrugged, "Now that Ella has her present, I don't have anyone else to shop for."

"Ah yes. Ella and her scooter. That's going to be her favorite present of the year. Guaranteed."

"You think? I kind of hope so. Selfishly. You always remember your favorite gifts even if you don't use them that often. It's just the feeling it evokes."

"What was your favorite childhood Christmas gift?" he asked, scooting closer to her so that he could wrap his arm around her midsection.

"Hmmm," she mumbled trying to think. "Well when I was a senior in boarding school, I came home for Christmas. It was probably my first time back to D.C. in a year and a half. Anyway, I came home, and I wasn't particularly excited about it. My father and I don't have the best relationship. But on Christmas Eve he gave me my mother's engagement ring and a diamond pendant necklace he bought for her one Christmas. She passed away when I was twelve, and he never got a chance to give the necklace to her. He saved it for years and gave it to me."

Surprised to hear that response, "I'm so sorry to hear about your mom," he said quietly.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"I lost my mom when I was seventeen."

"I'm sorry," she said grabbing his hand.

"It's alright. Like you said, it was such a long time ago."

Sharing the loss of their mothers, made her feel like she could be completely candid with him. Even more candid then she already was.

"Even though it's been so long, sometimes…" she said and then paused.

"Sometimes what?" he asked, squeezing her hand, urging her to continue.

"Sometimes it hurts in the most unexpected, overwhelming ways," she admitted with teary eyes. She scoffed hating that her emotions were getting the best of her in front of him. No one ever saw her cry, and now she was tearing up in front of a man she barely even knew.

He gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, nodding in agreement.

"It happens at the most inopportune times. You would expect for it to hurt on holidays or birthdays, but sometimes it happens when I'm driving to work, and I hear a song she loved. Or when I'm at the grocery store, and I remember her favorite food," he added.

"Yes!" she said, nodding her head vigorously, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye.

"Anyway, let's finish decorating," she said as she placed her mug on a nearby coffee table and moved toward the unfinished tree.

As much as he wanted to help her, he was too mesmerized watching her. His eyes kept going back to her ass. She'd turn her head in the slightest way and he'd become entranced by the beauty of her face. He wanted to be connected to her in every way possible, to be consumed by her completely. _What is this feeling?_ He continued to ask himself. It wasn't just lust. He knew that for sure. _Could it be love?_ That couldn't be right. Love was supposed to grow. You were supposed to _fall_ into it not be unexpectedly _hit_ by it.

She felt his gaze on her body and turned around to face him as he continued to sit on the floor.

"Are you going to help, Mister 'I-Have-to-Have-a-Christmas-Tree'?" she asked lightheartedly.

He stood immediately walked towards the tree. He helped her add a few more glass ornaments, and within a few minutes, the tree was perfectly decorated. The only thing missing was the topper.

"Are you going to do the honors?" he questioned, pointing to a box marked "Topper."

She nodded excitedly and opened the box, dusting off her vintage tree topper.

"It was my grandmother's. My mom's mom," she explained. She walked over to the tree, but quickly realized she was too short to reach it.

"I think might need a chair," she said, standing on her tip-toes to try to put it on.

"Here," he said, walking towards. "Let me help," he said as he crouched slightly and unexpectedly lifted her up. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly settled into his embrace as he lifted her straight up and held her firmly around her lower half so that she could reach the top of the tree.

"Got it," she said as she placed the topper on the tree successfully.

Instead of placing her on her feet, he brought her down enough so that she could wrap her legs around him, refusing to let her go.

With her arms circling his neck, "It looks pretty good. Really good," she said admiring their work in his embrace. He glanced at it and then back at her. The woman in his arms was perfect.

When she finally turned her head to look at him, she was surprised by the intensity of his gaze. The way he peered at her, like she was the greatest creation, made her heart pound twice as hard. She had never felt so safe and so desired.

Needing to feel his lips on hers, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. That brief moment of contact wasn't enough for him. He hungrily latched their lips before probing her tongue with his. She felt a jolt every time his tongue swiped hers. With their lips attached, he walked them to her huge sectional, taking a seat with her in his lap in the corner of the couch. His hands were restless, moving from her back, her hips before setting on her bottom. Her ass felt just as perfect as he imagined. The way he caressed her through her leggings was causing her to leave breathless, sloppy, wet kisses on his lips. She left sodden kisses from his jaw line to his throat before sucking on the most sensitive part of his neck. He threw his head back in complete ecstasy as she massaged his chest through his shirt while focusing her lips on his neck.

Much to his surprise, she left the spot on his neck to face him and quickly worked to unbutton his shirt. Biting her bottom lip in the most unwittingly seductive way, she removed his shirt and helped him out of his thin, white undershirt, leaving his firm chest bare. An instant ripple of arousal hit her when she meet his naked upper half.

"Holy shit," she unintentionally mumbled staring eagerly at his strong chest and defined abs.

When he chuckled in response, she realized that she spoke her thought aloud.

He flipped them over and laid her flat on her back so that he could hover over her. Pulling him by his shoulders, she brought him down to her and reattached their lips. He squeezed her pert breasts over her sweater before sliding a hand underneath. The skin of her stomach was unbelievably silky. She moaned against his lips when his palms reached her breasts and grasped them firmly. She squirmed underneath him, wanting to be skin to skin with him. They were so in sync with each other, he broke away from her lips to help her remove her sweater, carelessly throwing it on the floor when it was away from her body. He took a moment to admire her body. His bulge grew at the sight of her breasts pouring out of black demi cup bra.

"You're unbelievable," he said as he alternated between gently caressing her stomach and breasts. She smiled and brought him down to kiss her once more, wrapping her arms around him so that she could feel his skin rubbing hers. Their closeness felt amazing. She couldn't remember the last time she allowed a man to see her in such an intimate way. As he slid her bra strap down, the reality of their new level of intimacy hit her.

_This feels sudden. _

_I'm not ready for this._

_I want this, but it's not the right time. _

"Fitz, wait," she said almost inaudibly.

When he reached to unclasp her bra, she spoke louder. "Wait…Stop," she said louder. He halted his movements and stared down at her. She looked aroused, frustrated and hesitant all at once ,an expression that concerned him greatly.

"What?" he asked gently cupping her face as he tried to read her expression.

She closed her eyes, embarrassed that she let them get this far only to stop them when things were getting really heated.

"I don't…I'm not ready for this yet," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. You don't ever have to apologize for that," he said as he lifted off her. She pulled her bra strap up, found her shirt on the floor, and quickly put it over her head.

"I'm sorry that I rushed you into…"

"You didn't," she said assuredly. "I just think we should take it slower. Because..." She stopped herself knowing how crazy her next statement would seem.

He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I don't even want to say it because it's ridiculous considering we met a day ago, but, I have never felt like this with someone before, and I don't want to move too fast."

"That doesn't sound ridiculous. I feel the same way. The exact same way."

"You do?"

"Yes, so we'll go dial-up Internet slow if that's what you want. I just want to get to know you better because whatever this is between us I've never felt it before."

She exhaled deeply, feeling relief that they were on the same page.

"Can you put a shirt on please? If I have to stare at you shirtless, I won't be able to guarantee that we won't take highspeed, DSL levels," she said jokingly.

Laughing, he put a shirt on. She sat on his lap when he was dressed.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked out of general curiosity.

"I'm actually flying out to Santa Barbara tomorrow."

When she felt herself pouting, hating the idea that they couldn't spend the next few days together, she knew she was a goner.

"When will you return?" she asked, intertwining their fingers.

"New Years day. Our first congressional session starts a few days later."

It was so easy to talk to him. It surprised her how comfortable she felt sharing things with him, things she rarely talked about with anyone. And though she knew it was silly given the amount of time they'd each other, she was slightly disappointed knowing that she wouldn't get to talk to him as much the next few days.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be here. I have to work."

"We'll talk a lot," he assured her, feeling equally dissatisfied by the idea of not getting to spend time with her.

She nodded her head before resting it on his shoulder. He held her tightly as they watched the lights of Christmas tree twinkle. As the evening's events started to catch up with her, she closed her eyes, drifting into a fast, calm sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was honestly not expecting to expand this story, but there seemed to be a lot of interest, so here we are. I don't know where I'm going with this, but this will definitely be a shorter story with maybe three chapters. If there's interest in seeing it go beyond that, I'll write a follow-up. Thanks so much for your awesome feedback! Again, Happy Holidays. <strong>


	3. New Year's Eve

Olivia couldn't remember the last time she seriously cared about New Year's Eve. Perhaps it was when she hitting the club circuit in her early twenties, but now that she was in the first year of her thirties, the New Year was not particularly special. She didn't make vision boards or resolutions before each upcoming year. She simply worked tirelessly every year, and good things happened. The New Year should have been a reminder of everything that she accomplished over twelve months, with each year becoming more fruitful than the next. But in some ways, it reminded her of what she didn't have. It reminded her of how lonely her life had become.

But for the first time in years, she was looking forward to New Year's Day because it meant seeing Fitz for the first time in eight days. She felt like such a school girl as she smiled at the thought of seeing him again. It felt so middle school to be pining away for a boy that she just met. But she couldn't help it, especially when they talked on the phone for hours every night since his trip to Santa Barbara. They talked about any and everything, and he was almost seemed too good to be true. He was funny, charming and sweet. Every minute she spent conversing with him she felt herself for falling for him, and he wasn't even with her. _How is this even possible_? She wondered. _Is this too good to be true_? She questioned constantly.

Was he really this nice, charming guy or was he the nefarious playboy her friends believed him to be? That was the real question she needed answered. She saw no signs of that side of him when they talked on the phone, but when he dropped her off at her car after a night of Christmas decorating, she was again alerted to his bachelor lifestyle.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It wasn't until Fitz reminded her that her car was at Cyrus' that she remembered she needed to return to it. She was hoping that she could sneak and pick it up before Cyrus or James saw her, but after sharing a long series of chaste goodbye kisses with Fitz, Ella called out to her as she entered her car while Fitz pulled away. _

"_Auntie!" Ella yelled from the front porch of their beautiful brick two-story home. _

"_Hi honey," Olivia greeted in return as she moved to hug her. She was excited to see her goddaughter, but mortified that Ella was seeing her in yesterday's make-up. She felt hungover, like she was performing the walk of shame, which was irrational given that she hadn't had too much to drink last night, and they barely made it to second base before she stopped them. _

"_What are you doing here? Are you here to have breakfast with me? Daddies are making pancakes! Have pancakes with me?" Ella was so excited her phrases were running together._

"_I'm not sure I have time, honey," she lied, looking down at her watch. Any other time she would have loved to have breakfast with her, but she wanted to avoid any awkward conversations about her whereabouts last night. _

"_Please," she said with a pout. "I never get to see you anymore."_

_With Ella's pouting face, she couldn't deny her a quick breakfast. "Okay," Olivia agreed. _

_She stepped inside and the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes, coffee and bacon enveloped her. She held Ella's hand as she made her way inside their kitchen. While James was frying bacon, Cyrus was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee reading the Post, neither seemed to notice her presence. _

"_Morning," she said to the room._

"_Morning, Liv," Cyrus said, barely looking up from his paper._

"_Good morning," James replied. "Have a seat. Do you want hot syrup with your pancakes?" he asked. They didn't seem the slightest bit surprised to see her. It was as it they were expecting her over for breakfast. She looked back and forth between the two of them and put two-and-two together. _

"_Did you have Ella bait me in for breakfast?" she asked with a smile._

"_Maybe," James said innocently, bringing pancakes and bacon over to her. _

_He made everyone's plate before taking a seat across from her at the kitchen table. _

"_How was your night?" James asked not wasting any time with small talk._

"_It was good," she answered. _

"_I figured as much when your car was the only one left," James replied. "We were looking for you during the party. I wanted you to introduce you to Judge Martin," James said. "I wanted to introduce Senator Grant to her, too, but strangely we couldn't find either of you."_

"_Oh. Maybe we'll meet another time," Olivia responded. _

"_Are you really going to be this coy?" James asked. _

"_What?" Olivia said. _

"_I think he wants to know if you and Fitz…well you know," Cyrus said, still reading the paper. _

_Olivia looked at Ella, but she was playing on her iPad, paying them no attention. "I don't think that's any of your business."_

"_It's not. But just spill it. You know you're going to. Is he a good lay?"_

_Groaning at their nosiness, "We didn't sleep together, so I wouldn't know," she said. _

"_You didn't?" James asked. _

"_You seem so shocked. I'm a lady," she said with a smile._

"_It's not you. It's him. He seems to be a __**lady**__ charmer if you know what I mean."_

"_Oh so now you want to mince your words," Olivia replied._

"_What?" James questioned. _

"_You just asked me if he was a good lay in front of your daughter."_

"_She doesn't know what it means. Ella, what's a lay?" he asked._

"_A lei is what we wear when we're in Hawaii. The flower necklaces," she answered without even looking up from her iPad as she shoved bacon into her mouth._

"_See?" James said._

"_You're the worst," Olivia said with a laugh. _

"_Liv, you need to be careful with that one," Cyrus said, now fully joining their conversation. "I've really grown to care about Fitz, but he does have a way with the ladies."_

"_Have a way with the ladies? What does that even mean?"_

"_He's not a one woman type of guy. You don't understand the type of damage control we had to do when he was running for his House seat a few years back. All I'm going to say is girls galore. Even the working kind," Cyrus said._

_Prostitutes? Her heart pounded as she processed his words. He did not seem like that type of guy. She realized that she didn't know him that well, but he was sweet and charming. He didn't have to pay for sex. _

"_Now the escort stuff is just a rumor, but I know firsthand that he is a hit it and quit it type of guy. Remember we set him up with Teresa, the SCOTUS clerk?" James recalled to Cyrus. "She was so pretty and smart, and I figured they would hit it off. They went on two dates. After the second date they slept together, and he never called her again."_

"_Hit it and quit it. That sounds so strange hearing you say that," she replied._

"_What? It's the truth."_

"_So was this the point of this breakfast? To warn me to stay away from him? I'm not a kid. I have good judgment. You could have just called me and shared all this."_

"_We wanted to have a Christmas breakfast with you, too! Like old times," Cyrus said._

"_Sure, Cy" she responded. As much as she wanted to enjoy their breakfast all she could think about were rumors of Fitz._

* * *

><p>When Fitz called Olivia on the first that he arrived and settled in Santa Barbara, she wanted to ask him about what James and Cyrus shared with her, but she refrained. It was just gossip. She didn't want to be naive about the situation, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. People changed, and he didn't seem like that kind of guy.<p>

Whether she realized it or not, she was unconsciously holding herself back from being completely open to him. She didn't want to like him only to find out that he was using her for sex or that she was just another conquest to him. He never made her feel like that, but James and Cyrus' words were in the back of her head, affecting her in ways she didn't even realize.

On their third night of talking, Fitz realized that she was holding back. She wasn't being short with him, but she was not being as open as she had been days prior.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_If someone would have told Olivia that she would be spending Christmas night playing a version of twenty one questions via FaceTime, she would have thought they were lying. Trying to get her to open up, Fitz was asking her a string of both silly and personal questions. He hung on to her every word. Every response she gave was perfect to him. _

"_What's something I would be surprised to know about you?"_

"_Considering it's our, what, fourth day of talking," she started._

"_Fifth day, technically," he corrected._

"_Considering that it's only our __**fifth**__ day of chatting, shouldn't everything I tell you come as a surprise?"_

"_I think I just learned you're a bit of a smartass," he said jokingly. _

_She giggled and shrugged in response. _

"_What's something I would be surprised to learn about you?" he asked again._

"_Hmmm. I don't know. I'm fluent in Spanish. I've never owned a pet. Let's see, I'm allergic to poppy and sesame seeds," she said looking up at the ceiling as she contemplated his question. He couldn't take his eyes away from her as she rattled off surprising things about herself. She was so effortlessly beautiful he had to will himself to pay attention to her words. _

_Smiling, "So there you go," she said into the camera. "Surprise," she said waving her hands in the air._

_He chuckled and tilted his head. "When was your last relationship?"_

"_Oh. So we're going there?"_

"_We're going there."_

_She sighed and bit her lip. If any other guy asked her that question, she would have avoided the question. She would have kindly told him it wasn't his business or that it wasn't something she discussed. It wasn't because she was hung up on her ex or that it was painful to talk about. Discussing her previous relationships brought out hard truths that were often uncomfortable to deal with. But Fitz was proving different in almost every way, so she didn't mind answering his question._

"_Five years ago," she replied honestly._

_He was not expecting that answer. It was hard for him to imagine her not being in a relationship. In his eyes, she was as a catch in every way imaginable. If he had meet her five years ago, there was no way he would let her go. And that was a scary thought because he was admittedly the worst at relationships._

"_Why'd it end?" he asked. _

"_I'm not really sure to be honest. It was one of those really good on paper relationships, but we just couldn't make it work. I probably wasn't the best girlfriend."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I mean, he broke up with me after three and a half years, so I couldn't have been the best girlfriend."_

"_That's not necessarily true. He could have…"_

"_Found someone new. Fell out love. Wanted to find himself," she finished for him. "Trust me, I spent maybe a year trying to figure out all the reasons why he ended things. But I think if I were a better girlfriend he would have stayed."_

"_How were you a bad girlfriend?" he asked. He needed to know because he related to that sentiment so much. _

"_I think I may have expected too much from him. Maybe I let my ambitions get in the way of us. I probably didn't consider him enough. I don't know. But people leave, so I guess it's to be expected," she said. _

_He sighed, never relating more to someone else's words. _

"_What about you? When was your last relationship?" she asked. _

"_Hey, I'm the one asking questions here."_

"_Spill," she said seriously._

"_Would you believe it if I told you that I honestly can't remember?"_

"_I could believe it," she said in a tone that struck him. _

"_You sound too confident about that," he said with a chuckle. _

"_I'm not one for gossip, but," she paused realizing that this could be a rabbit hole he may have wanted to avoid. She didn't want to make him upset by relaying what she heard about him. But she had to hear it for herself. She knew it would keep her allowing him in._

"_But what?"_

"_Your reputation precedes you," she finished trying to be polite. _

_His heart dropped hearing her say that. He knew that this thing he had going with her was too good to be true. Some of his mistakes would never go away. Rumors would continue to dictate his romantic life. It was bad enough that he had a hard time trusting women, but anytime he did, they were thrown off by petty gossip and preconceived notions about him._

_He looked visibly frustrated by her comments, and he grew unexpectedly quiet. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_Nothing. It just figures."_

"_Figures?"_

"_That even the prettiest, smartest women can be influenced by gossip and allow it to cloud their perceptions," he said pointedly. _

_She should have been offended by his comment and his assumptions about her, but considering her assumptions about him, she wasn't. She saw through him. Even in the five days she'd known him, she could see through him. Through two computer screens she still saw him. _

"_Don't be defensive," she said. _

_The fact that she called him out further intrigued him. It was hard to be annoyed or self-protective with her. _

_She wished that she was talking to him in person, so that she could hold his hand and let him know without words that she wasn't judging him. She was simply curious. It would be naïve for her to pretend that she hadn't heard about his past relationships. _

"_So you haven't had a long term relationship in a while. What about the short term?" she prompted him. _

"_I apparently exceed in the short term," he said trying to make light of the rumors._

"_Don't do that," she said._

"_Do what?"_

"_Play up what you think I might have heard. Just talk to me."_

"_What do you want to know? It seems like you may have it figured it out."_

"_I don't, which is why I'm asking. Why do three of my good friends have the impression that you're some womanizer? Listen, you don't owe me an explanation. This is not an interrogation. I'm just curious. I just admitted to you why I think my most devastating, heartbreaking relationship ended, which is something I've never even said out loud. So just tell me, because for every lie, there's a smidgen of truth. I just want to know the truth," she said in such a nonjudgmental way, he was completely taken aback. _

_He didn't know where to start. "The truth is sort of complicated. There are no black and white answers I can tell you for why people believe what they believe about me. I can tell you that I've never cheated on a woman. I can tell you that I've always been upfront with the women I've been with. I've never pretended that I wanted a long term relationship with any woman I've been with. I'm not proud of some of the ways that I've treated every woman I've been with. I've learned and matured."_

_Though he was hesitant to continue, he did anyway. "I've never treated women like objects, trying to sleep with as many as I can to make myself feel like a man or have some arbitrary tally of conquests. But until recently I viewed sex, and these short term relationships, as, I don't know, I guess forms of acceptance."_

"_Acceptance?"_

"_There's something strangely gratifying about having women want to be with you or sleep with you, even if it's just for status or power, there's a sense of gratification, however fleeting. It makes you feel like you're good enough. In retrospect, I can honestly say I've had my fair share of short-term relationships, and yes, some of them were only sexual in nature. In the past, I used those relationships to find some sort of acceptance within myself, to make myself feel desired, and good enough. So I don't know if that's what you heard, but that's the truth."_

_She was blown away by his candor and his seemingly new found sense of self and perspective on relationships. "So what changed?" she asked. _

"_I started to realize that the instant gratification I craved wasn't real happiness, that being a serial dater wasn't bringing me the pleasure I thought it was."_

"_So now you're not a serial dater? Now you want something serious?"_

"_I don't know what I want. I'm still trying to figure it out. I just wish I could have learned some of these lessons a little earlier in life. It would have saved a bit of strife."_

"_At least you had the self awareness to learn a lesson. Some people never do," she said with a smile. "I really appreciate your honesty. It's…refreshing."_

"_I've got nothing to hide. I'm an open book."_

_This was one of the few times she couldn't relate to him. There were secrets and things about herself she would take to the grave. She didn't have to admit that to him, because Fitz could tell that there were walls behind her walls, fortresses for personal protection. And that fact strangely didn't scare him. He didn't view it as a challenge, so much as a rite of passage to her heart. His feelings for her defied rational thought and logic. He shouldn't have been falling for her so fast and so hard, but he was. He knew there was something between them the moment he looked at her in the toy store. He was certain she felt it too when their lips collided. He knew that love was a possibility when they spent an evening decorating for Christmas. But in this moment, the moment he realized he could tell her anything without judgment, this was the moment he knew with certainty that it was real. _

"_You know what's crazy?" he asked. _

"_What?" she replied. _

"_I'll be able to tell our children the exact moment I fell in love with you," he said with a smirk._

_Her heart beat three times as fast as she processed what he said. His words should have freaked her out. She was confident that if any other man said that, in the duration of time that she had known Fitz, she would have laughed in their face and sent them on their way. But there was something so genuine about his words. Even if she wasn't ready to share those exact sentiments, even if she was a less sure of her feelings than him, she knew there connection was real. _

_She returned his grin. "What?! You don't even know if I want kids!" she with a laugh. _

"_Do you want kids?" he asked._

"_I don't know!"_

"_You know. You're thirty years old. Surely you've thought about it. So, do you?"_

"_Yes," she said looking down at her keyboard._

"_How many?"_

_Shrugging, "More than one," she answered. _

"_So we'll have at least two," he joked._

_Shaking her head, "You are too much," she said through laughter. _

"_Would it be weird if I told you that I miss you?" he asked._

"_I think after declaring that we're going to have two kids after less than a week of getting to know each other, telling me that you miss me would be the least weird thing you could say," she said with a chuckle._

"_Good. Because I miss you," he said with his charming smile. _

"_I miss you, too," she whispered in return. She could not believe she admitted that. This man was something else._

* * *

><p>As she sat on her couch, twisting her spiral curls around her finger, she was completely bored. Everything was closing early because of the holiday. She had no one to see, and she was surprisingly caught up on work.<p>

She was a little disappointed because for the first time since Fitz left, they wouldn't be able to talk or FaceTime. He was staying with his sister and his niece and nephews, and they were bringing the New Year in together in Santa Barbara. The next morning, he was slated to fly out to return to D.C. He was planning to come over the night he returned, and Olivia was counting down the minutes until she could see him again.

She looked down at her phone, which was next to her on the coffee table, and checked the time. It was 8 o'clock. She grabbed her remote and turned on her television. At the very least, she could watch some countdown special, perhaps watch the ball drop in Times Square.

The moment she turned her television, her cell phone rang on the coffee table. She was surprised and delighted to see that Fitz was calling her via FaceTime. Though she was excited to see his name on her screen, she was hesitant to answer the call. Her hair was a curly mess, her face completely free of make-up. Though she was relatively comfortable with him, she still wanted to him impress him. She quickly ran to her bathroom to tease some of curls, rubbing moisturizer in the palm of her hands to spruce them up. She quickly swiped mascara on her lashes and smoothed lip balm on her lips. She answered the call as it was about to hang up.

"Hi," she said as she exited her bathroom and returned to her living room couch.

"Hi," he said beaming, taking in her beautiful face. He'd never seen her curly locks, but they made her look so young and pristine. She looked adorable, and he was floored by her beauty.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight," she said.

"I couldn't resist calling you on New Year's Eve."

"Well I don't want to take you away from your family, especially since they don't get to see you often."

"You're not taking me away. _I'm_ taking me away." As he spoke, she could tell that he was walking with his phone. She could see that his ear buds were in. As she inspected closer, the interior of the building he was walking inside looked a little too familiar.

"Where are you?" she asked. She was entirely confused when she recognized a light fixture behind him.

When he switched the camera from his face to his surroundings, she gasped. "Are you in my building?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," he said as he entered the elevator.

"Fitz!" she exclaimed completely surprised.

"I'll be up in a minute," he said before ending the call.

_What is he doing here?_ She wondered. _How is he here?_ She looked at her attire to make sure she was appropriate. She palmed her forehead realizing that she was already in her silk pajamas.

Within a few short minutes, he was knocking on her door. She gave herself a once over in a nearby mirror before opening the door.

She threw her hands up when she saw his handsome face. "Fitz, what are you doing here?" she asked, flabbergasted by his return.

"You. I wanted to see you."

"I-I-uh…you're," she tried to speak, but he left her completely speechless. "Come in," she finally managed to say, ushering him inside of her condo.

In a gray fitted blazer, a crisp white button up shirt, and black slacks, he was dressed in the perfect mixture of causal and formal.

As soon as he was inside, he grabbed her around the waist and circled his arms around her. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He wanted to do so much more, but he also wanted to take to take it slow. He wanted to respect her wishes, and though she felt no qualms about his past relationships, he wanted her to know that he was not the man she'd heard about. So instead of giving her the passionate kiss he fantasized about, he kissed her forehead before grabbing both of her hands to hold.

"Hi," he greeted once more.

"Hi," she replied brightly, swinging their arms by their sides. "I'm really surprised to see you. Like really surprised."

"I know. I probably should have called, but when you said you didn't have plans for tonight, I wanted to surprise you, and take you out," he explained.

"Take me out? Fitz, I am so unprepared to go out," she said pointing to her face.

Raising an eyebrow, "You're beautiful. Just throw on a dress," he said seriously.

"Fitz," she groaned not fully loving the idea of getting out of her pajamas. She was thrilled to see him, but was not expecting a night out on the town. But seeing that he looked as dapper as ever and flew back a day early to see her, she couldn't turn him down.

"Fine. Can you just give me thirty minutes?"

"Of course," he agreed.

She handed him the remote control and entered her bedroom having no idea what their night would hold.

When Olivia returned forty-five minutes later in a black, pleated midi a-skirt, a white button down blouse accessorized with pearls and black pumps, Fitz was completely blown away. Her curls were pinned half up and out of her face. Not knowing what their evening would entail, she kept her make-up simple and natural.

"Wow!" he said when she approached him fully ready to go. "You look amazing," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she replied with a blushing face.

"Where are we going?" she asked as put on her peacoat and moved to leave exit her apartment.

"I'm not saying," he responded as he watched her lock her door.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. For the first time since she could remember she was going with the flow. `

* * *

><p>When she saw that they were headed to Virginia from the interstate, she had an idea where they were going. She didn't try to guess their whereabouts. Instead, they filled the car ride with conversations about his flight, which seemed to be a headache with a crying toddler and a talkative seatmate. He tried not to complain because being with her was worth every annoyance and complication. She was beyond flattered that he would deal with the hassle of changing tickets and traveling on New Year's Eve just to spend the evening with her.<p>

As they arrived in the historic district of Alexandria, her thoughts on their destination were confirmed. Off the Potomac River, Alexandria provided a quaint area to celebrate the New Year. A new wave of butterflies and excitement hit her as she took in her surroundings. Fitz parallel parked in front of a downtown building where festivities had already begun. The streets were bustling with eager people ready to celebrate. Fitz opened her car door and helped her out of his car. He grabbed her hand, and she intertwined their fingers as he led them inside a three story brick building.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's a bar, but it's rented out for the night. My good friend, Jackson, is throwing a private party." Realizing that she may be uncomfortable meeting some of his friends, he panicked. He felt silly that he hadn't considered it sooner. "But if you want to keep it lowkey between us. There's a really great restaurant on the riverfront."

"No. This is fine," she said as she looked up at the building. She spotted people in similar attire walk inside. She could hear a live big band inside. "Let's do it," she said excitedly. She normally would have dreaded this type of scenario, hating awkward small talk and introductions, but something about Fitz allowed her to be carefree. He found her eagerness to be adorable. He kissed the top of her head and walked them inside the venue.

They walked up a flight of stairs until they reached the second floor where the party was located. They checked their coats and were soon greeted by the boisterous sounds of the band and the simultaneous calls of his friends.

"Grant," "Senator," "Fitz!" They heard all at once. Olivia was trying hard not to seem overwhelmed by his popularity. She looked around and estimated that there were probably seventy to eighty people spread around the venue, more people than either expected. She took in the space, which was full of gold and black balloons and pennants. A huge 2015 banner hung on a wall. The bar featured huge glass windows, allowing for a beautiful view of the busy city streets and the river from different angles. Fitz stopped a waiter carrying a tray of champagne and grabbed two glasses, passing one to Olivia.

As Olivia took in the décor, the host, Jackson, approached the pair.

"Fitz!" Jackson said excitedly.

Fitz let go of Olivia's hand for a moment to embrace his friend.

"How are you, man?" Fitz replied.

"Great. So glad you could make it."

"Likewise. Jackson, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Jackson," he introduced.

Jackson shook her hand and greeted her kindly.

"Fitz, Olivia. Enjoy yourselves. There's a candy bar to the left, a real bar to the right, and a photo booth in the corner," he said pointing around the room.

Fitz and Olivia looked to each other and then in the direction of the candy bar and back at each other, wordlessly agreeing on where they were headed first.

They giggled like children as they made their way to the candy bar, which was filled with every type of sugary confection imaginable. From opposite sides of the candy table, they both eyed the candy before they each filled a small bag of sweet treats. Fitz couldn't resist throwing a few M&Ms in her direction. Feigning shock, she threw Skittles at him in return.

They both laughed when an M&M inadvertently landed in her shirt, sliding down her bra, due to a few unclasped buttons on her blouse.

"I'll help you find it later," he joked.

Shaking her head, "You'll do no such thing," she teased before discreetly pulling it out of her shirt and throwing at him, successfully hitting his forehead.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so silly and playful, but Fitz effortlessly brought it out of her. She came over to his side of the bar and pulled him to the direction of the photo booth. They set their champagne flutes and candy bags on a nearby table, picked up photo props and went inside.

She placed a Happy New Year hat on his head, and he put a 2015 tiara on hers. What started as standard smiling pictures turned into the silliest photo session.

"I think this is my first selfie," he whispered to her as she smiled for the camera. She broke out into deep laughter and turned to face him.

"Fitz, I don't think this counts as a selfie."

"It does…sort of."

"It definitely does not."

"Can I just have this moment? Can you let me enjoy my selfie moment?" he said lightheartedly.

She couldn't help but laugh at their bickering and his misuse of the term selfie. The camera captured her candid, hysterical laughter.

Once her laughter settled, he was ready to take the perfect photograph with her.

"Okay. We gotta be serious this time," he said turning to face the camera.

She tried to keep from giggling. "Okay. Okay. I'm ready," she said as she started to smile for the camera. He caught her grinning out of the corner of his eye and halted them once more.

"No. You've got to be serious. As in, make a serious face. A Cyrus face."

She broke into laughter again. "Oh! I thought you meant _get_ _ready _not _make_ _a_ _serious_ _face_," she said. He let out thunderous laughter at their miscommunication, and she started to laugh so hard she cried at his reference to Cyrus. It hurt her to laugh as her abs contracted from her cackles.

At his request, they took a montage of photos with varying emotions from serious to sad. For their last photo, he snuck a kiss on her cheek, causing her to beam and giggle.

They finally got out of the booth and looked at their photographs and laughed all over again at their silliness. She put half the pictures in her purse, and he placed half in his wallet.

When she recognized the big band playing a version of "Pure Imagination," she pulled him on the dance floor, joining a few other couples. He took her hand, held her close, and swayed to the music.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"The best time," she said genuinely with a huge smile on her face.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He began to hum along to the song, and she could feel the reverberations on her body. She thought she was going to completely melt when he started to sing the words along with the instrumental rendition they were listening to. "Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination," he whispered into her hair. His voice was silk and his body was firm. She felt like she was in paradise in his arms.

In their own world, they swayed in the middle of the room. It wasn't until a band member alerted the crowd that it was five minutes until midnight. The room cheered as a countdown started on an LED projector.

With her still in his arms, he asked, "What's your resolution?"

"I don't make resolutions," she replied.

"'You're never too old to set another goal or dream another dream,'" he quoted to her.

She recognized the saying immediately. "C.S. Lewis."

"C.S. Lewis," he confirmed.

She bit her lip and looked at the countdown, which displayed three minutes and thirty seconds until midnight.

Thinking quickly, "I will work forty to fifty hours a week instead of fifty to sixty hours a week. And I'll take a vacation," she declared. Setting a goal for the New Year strangely made her feel optimistic about the next twelve months. She was starting to understand why people made them.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"You," he countered quickly.

"Fitz…" she said starting to blush. "That's not a real resolution."

"It is. I'm resolved to continue to get to know you, and romancing you and eventually being with you," he said confidently. Her heart fluttered. She loved how determined he seemed and how sure he was about his feeling for her.

The crowd became rowdy as they reached the sixty second mark.

He took her hand before she could respond to his resolution. "Follow me," he said leading her away from the crowd and out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they reached the stairwell. He didn't answer her. He quickly ran with her until they reached the third floor. He opened a door marked "Rooftop. Do Not Open," and led her outside.

"Is this safe?" she asked as she stepped on the rooftop. He didn't answer, and she soon realized that it was perfectly safe. It was a perfectly usable rooftop patio that had become completely barren.

On the empty rooftop, they had the ideal view of the Potomac. She shivered at the difference in temperature, and he wrapped his arms around her. He pointed down, and she saw people crowded on together on the street facing the waterfront. "Ten. Nine. Eight," she heard them scream. She looked to Fitz and smiled. "Seven-six-five-four-three-two-one," the crowd shouted. The moment they heard the crowd scream "one," fireworks filled the sky and crackles and pops could be heard in the distance. "Happy New Year," they heard around them.

Alone on the rooftop, he leaned down captured her lips. When she felt the tip of his tongue touch hers, she leaned into his frame and deepened their kiss. He slid his hands up down her back wanting to keep her warm and fill her body all at once. From their colliding lips and tongues, their bodies were heated despite the chilly temperature outside. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against hers. She gave him three chaste pecks before turning to look at the explosive sparks offset the tranquil water. He held her by her waist as they looked to the sky. Neither was certain what the New Year would bring, but now more than ever, they were sure that it would include each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm honestly not sure if I will continue this story. I'm open to the idea, but a longer story hasn't come to mind yet. There have been reviews requesting their journey to the White House. I'm open to that idea, but there are some really great stories on FF already that explore that angle. If I think of a fresh, interesting way to tell their story, I will. In any case, if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in a review or PM! Let me know what you think! Have a happy, safe New Year! <strong>


	4. My Girlfriend

**AN: Thank you so much for your interest and reviews for this story. You guys gave me such interesting ideas of where to take this story. Special shout-out to gdzemama for the idea to follow them throughout the year. I've decided to go that route and keep it in real time. So since I started on the 20th of December, it's been a little over a month since they met. **

* * *

><p>Olivia knew without a doubt that the folklore was wrong. It didn't take 21 days to form a habit. If her relationship with Fitz was any indication, it took one chance meeting and one sweet kiss to create the most potent addiction of her life. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was more than a compulsion. He was more like a gift. He was seemingly perfect in every way. Every day for the past thirty days, she woke up feeling like she won the lottery.<em> How did I get so lucky?<em> she asked herself continuously. Maybe it was a premature thought, but every day that they talked and every minute they spent time together, she could feel their bond strengthen and their trust grow. And though she was far from lacking self-confidence, the way he looked at her, like he was looking at her now, with a glare full of adoration and desire, she felt truly special. He had a way of making her feel like she was different, like she had exceptional qualities, as if _he_ was the lucky one. Even now when they were on the most simple date, eating burgers and fries in a hole-in-the-wall establishment, she felt so special.

"How was it?" Fitz asked, reaching across the table and stealing one of her sweet potato fries, watching as she finished the last of her burger.

"Amazing!" she responded in between her last bites.

"I told you. Best burger in this town."

"You were right despite the fact that his place is sketchy as hell."

He chuckled and looked around at the restaurant, noting the run down decor, which at best could be described as yard-sale chic. "Oh you don't like this wood paneled wall? This rickety table isn't working for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"It has a certain character to it, but I'll admit, this wouldn't have been my first choice."

"What would have been your first choice?"

"Any…" she began

"Something French and swanky, fancy pants?" he interjected.

"Smart ass!" she teased. "That's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say?"

"No. I'm not saying it now."

"Just tell me."

"No. You ruined the moment," she joked.

"Livvie," he said lowly.

There was a level of familiarity and intimacy she loved every time he called her that. She could have melted in her chair.

Knowing that she couldn't withhold her thoughts any longer, "I was going to say that my first choice would be anywhere with you. But then you ruined it with your…presumptuousness," she responded.

Though they were being lighthearted and playful, he picked up her hand across the table and kissed it before apologizing. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes in jest. "Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked, wanting to be alone with him.

"Let's go," he answered as he placed a few bills on their table. He helped her out of seat and led her out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at his home, she wasted no time getting comfortable, throwing on a pair of leggings and a tank top. She looked at the time on her phone, which rested on his nightstand, when she was finished changing for bed and noticed that it was 10:00. She was already tired. Time seemed to fly by when they were together. As much as she wanted to lounge on the couch with him and watch television, she wanted to rest in bed with him even more. She climbed into what was becoming her side of the bed and opted to answer a few emails as she patiently waited for Fitz to join her.<p>

Twenty minutes later, he smirked at her from the door frame as he watched her fiddle on her phone. She looked so content and relaxed in his bed. If he had his way, it would be the only way he would see her. "Were you going to bother to say goodnight?" he asked in a low tone, taking her away from her emails. When she immediately wanted to change upon arriving at his place, he assumed that she would stay the night, but now that she was comfortably in his bed, he was delighted that his assumption was correct.

Startled, she returned his grin and put her phone down. "I was getting a little work done. I was hoping you'd join me," she replied coyly.

"And you were doing so well with your resolution."

"Hey! I'm still doing okay. I only worked 42 hours last week for your information."

"Nice," he said as he came fully inside his bedroom and stood in front of the bed. He slowly removed his shirt before throwing it at her and then moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She giggled at his shirt toss, but picked it up immediately and smelled it, loving how it was marked as distinctly him. She threw it on the floor and waited for his return. When he came out of the bathroom donning nothing but his boxers, she could feel her skin tingle and heat. He was gorgeous. She'd never been with a man as beautiful. She was surprised to see him dressed in only his boxers. They hadn't stayed together on too many occasions, but when they had, he was always in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He climbed into bed quickly, and she shivered when he put his arms around her. She always had such a visceral reaction to his touch. Fitz always seemed to notice how their physical interaction affected. Though they were quick to get to know each other, they were unhurried in getting familiar with each other's body. Sometimes he wasn't sure if his touch was too much, if she enjoyed it, or if it made her uncomfortable. She didn't mean to, but she often gave him mixed signals. He recalled an occasion in her kitchen when he playful slapped her ass, she flinched and became tense under his touch. But a week later, during what had turned into their heaviest make-out session, without thinking he bit her neck and nibbled on her ear. He immediately regretted it thinking it was too aggressive for her, but her moans and whimpers told him otherwise.

Getting to know her body, her likes and dislikes, was a journey that he loved. They were taking it decidedly slow with heavy petting and thorough kissing encompassing most of their physical interactions. Fitz didn't realize how much self-control he possessed until his time with Olivia. Most nights they spent together, they simply talked into they were too sleepy to utter another word and cuddled in bed.

But his self-control didn't make sleeping beside her any less torturous. It was no less torturous for her as well. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him in every way, but she couldn't. She didn't believe there was a way to be intimate with him without exposing too much of herself. And though he was like Prince Charming in a two-piece suit, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet.

She settled in their embrace and looked up at him. "I had a good time tonight," she said quietly.

"I did too. I always a have good time with you."

"Even last week?" she asked.

He tried to think of what they did together last week. He couldn't think of anything that resulted in anything less than a good time together.

He shrugged in response. "I thought we had a great date. The ballet was a little boring for my taste, but you liked it, so…"

She gauged from his expression that he wasn't sure what she was referring to. "When I locked my keys in my car?" she said trying to jog his memory. "I freaked out."

"Was that you freaking out? A few curse words and beating yourself up?" he asked as remembered the moment she accidentally locked her keys and purse in her car when she arrived at his home to leave for the ballet. He laughed at her version of freaking out.

"It's not funny! I never do stuff like that. I'm organized not scatter brained."

"It happens to the best of us, Liv. Hate to tell you. You'll probably do it again at one point or another."

"No I won't. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" he questioned with a chuckle. "You're a little control freak," he teased.

Though she knew he was only kidding, she grew bashful realizing that he was slowly noticing some of her character flaws. She hoped they could go unnoticed for a little longer. She didn't want to scare him away.

"But you're my little control freak," he added quickly when he saw her beginning to withdraw from him. She replayed his words in her head and smiled. _My little_. It was the first time he was proprietary with her. The first time he'd claimed her as his.

He leaned down and clasped their lips together. Just as their kiss was beginning to heat up, Fitz pulled away from her.

"What are you doing next month?" he asked urgently.

In a haze, "I don't…when? What day? I don't know," she responded.

"The 13th. It's a Friday."

"I don't have any plans as of yet."

"Will you be my plus one. My best friend from high school is getting remarried, and I'd love it if you would come with me to the wedding."

"Okay," she agreed without pause.

"You will?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"I think so too. I'd like to be able to introduce my friends from back home to my girlfriend…."

Her heart beat rapidly hearing him say the phrase _my girlfriend_ so casually. She squeezed him tight and grinned. "Good because I'd like to meet my _boyfriend's_ friends."

She leaned up and kissed him while throwing her leg over his. When she couldn't get close enough, she moved on top of him, effectively straddling him.

He gripped her waist for a moment and then slid his hands up and down her body, caressing her from her middle back to her bottom.

Despite her reservations in their physical relationship, kissing him was easily becoming her favorite pastime. It made her feel youthful to be fully satisfied with simply caressing his lips with hers. Her favorite place of discovery had become in his arms on his bed with their lips connected. It amazed her what she learned about him from a kiss, like how long they could go without needing oxygen, how she could make him groan by grazing her lips against his ear lobe and nibbling his neck.

As she rested on top of him, she teased his lobe the way she had come to discover he liked. She moved her kisses to his jaw bone, his chin and then to his lips. She couldn't get close enough to him. They were pressed together chest-to-chest with only her tank top between them, but she still desired a closeness to him, one that she had yet to achieve. He could feel it too, so he hastily flipped them over so that she rested on her back while he hovered over her. He inched her shirt up until it reached her bra. He hesitated for a brief moment before pulling her shirt past her bra. She lifted up the slightest bit and raised her arms over her head so that he could remove the cotton material away from her body. She didn't give him a moment to admire her form before she quickly reached behind her and unclasped her bra, shimmying out of it until she her chest was completely bare.

"Shit," he mumbled, not expecting to see the sight out of her topless so suddenly and surely not expecting to become so aroused. He took a moment to appreciate her breasts. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what they were doing and what she wanted. She smiled at the sheer wonderment in his eyes. Nothing made her feel more attractive and desired, like a siren, than his gaze of adoration.

She brought him closer to her and joined their lips once more. He wrapped his arms around her as their lips fused and tongues continuously glided against each other.

"You're really beautiful," he whispered against her lips. She smiled into their kiss and then pulled away to get a better view of his face. She leaned in only to grab his bottom lip with her teeth, tugging at it before letting it go. Though he wanted to feel her lips against his, she had other plans, playfully kissing his eyes lids, his nose and his cheeks. The way she gently slid her lips on his features was tender and arousing.

As she peered at him through her kisses, she saw something more than desire. It was carnal yet pure. He broke their gaze and slid down the bed slightly to shower her chest with kisses. She hissed and moaned, arching her back, when he palmed one breast and wrapped his lips around the other. Goosebumps filled her arms when he slid his tongue across her pointed nipple. She sank into the bed when he moved his kisses from her chest, placing sodden pecks down her stomach, until he reached the top of her leggings. He didn't think twice before pulling them off of her legs. He was expecting to find her clad in underwear, but he was met with nothing. Panting as she laid before him completely nude, she tried to get her thoughts together. Protestations would be the last thing he heard from her. She wanted him without a doubt, but she was nervous. She tried to collect herself as she waited for him to make a move.

With a suggestive smirk, "I want to taste you. Can I do that?" he asked in a husky tone, a tone that made her melt further into the bed. From her body language alone, he knew that garnering permission was futile. He knew she wanted this as much as he wanted to give it to her.

She didn't know how to respond. Every reply her mind conjured up seemed wrong. _God yes_, the answer that came first to mind, was too forward. A simple _Yes_ seemed too obvious. _Please_ seemed too eager. She nodded her head, giving him the sign of approval, and propped her legs so that her feet were flat on the mattress. She couldn't remember the last that she had been with someone in such a way. It was exhilarating and nerve wracking. All she wanted was to be with him. It seemed fruitless to hold back at this point.

He smiled looked between her legs and saw the signs of her arousal dripping between her thighs. As if he could feel her apprehension, he moved up her body to kiss her, giving her the familiar touch of his lips that she was used to. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She needed to feel his lips move on hers before they delved to the most sensitive parts of her body, eliciting the type of pleasure from a man she had grown unaccustomed to.

When she finally let him break away from their lip-lock, she grabbed his face with her hand and tightly shut her eyes. "I'm nervous," she admitted before opening her eyes which brimmed with tears. She wasn't sure what possessed her to confess that, but it spilled out of her mouth without a second thought.

"We don't have to do this. You know that," he assured her.

"I know, but I want it. I want you. I'm just nervous."

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow at the beautiful, brilliant, self-assured woman who was admittedly nervous to be on the receiving end of pleasure.

"What are you nervous about?" he asked when she finally let go of his face.

She shrugged in response, unable to properly articulate why being with a man that she had grown so close to was slightly terrifying.

"It will be quick and painless," he teased. "Like getting a shot," he joked.

She threw her head back on the pillow and laughed. "That is the worst analogy ever. On so many levels," she responded through giggles.

"But it made you laugh."

She bit her lip and smiled. He excelled at making her laugh. His humor brought out a different side of her. The mood in the room shifted from sizzling desire to a simmering playfulness.

"Quick and painless," she repeated as she shook her head.

"Well the quick part is really up to you. I don't know how fast you typically…"

She hit him with a pillow before he could finish. "Don't even," she interjected. He grabbed a pillow from behind her and hit her back. When she tried to strike him once more, he pinned her down and tickled her sides, her boisterous laughter filling the room.

"Stop. Please. Please stop," she begged as she tried to catch the breath that was quickly escaping her with his fingers' every movement on her skin.

"This is the only time you're going to be saying those words with me," he said when he finally halted his movements.

With her chest heaving, she tried to sit up, but he scooped her up in his arms instead. He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge her emotions. "Don't be nervous with me," he said seriously. "We'll go as slow as you need," he reminded her. Feeling his sincerity, she nuzzled his neck and smiled. "Okay," she said, speaking into his neck. She quickly kissed him from his neck to his lips before peering at him closely. "But I want you," she declared confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, shout-out to gdzemama for the idea! Let me know what you think! Are they progressing too slowly? Anything you'd like to see in their journey? <strong>


	5. Valentine's Day

"Would you rather eat a hissing cockroach or drink a glass of two month old, fermented sweet tea?"

Olivia pondered Fitz's question and couldn't believe how far his mind could wander. They were resting beside each other in bed and had been playing a game of Would You Rather for the past forty-five minutes in a five-star hotel suite in Santa Barbara.

"Ew! What is this episode of Fear Factor you want me on?" she replied.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand to hold. "Just answer."

"I don't know. I guess the cockroach. Fermented sweet tea could be moldy, and I could get sick."

"Gross. I would never kiss you again."

"It was your question!" she chided. "And I highly doubt you'd never kiss me again," she said confidently.

"If you ate a cockroach, I'd never go near your mouth."

"Then it'd be your loss because I am really good kisser."

"Well as long as you stay away from cockroaches we have nothing to worry about," he said teased. He scooted closer to her on the bed and stroked her cheek. He placed a sodden kiss on her lips and released them.

Reveling in their kiss, "Mmhm. You are a good kisser," he replied, peering at her closely.

She grinned and bit her lip, growing bashful under his stare. She broke their gaze and looked over his shoulder at a clock on the hotel's bedside table.

"You should probably get out of here. Don't you have groomsmen responsibilities to fulfill?"

"Probably, but I want to spend time with you."

"Later."

"I can't believe we're spending Valentine's Day at a wedding."

Olivia shrugged and smiled. "It's not so bad. At least love will be in the air."

"It just seems really selfish to get married on Valentine's Day. Everyone has to spend their evening forsaking doing what they want to do with the people they love." Realizing the implications of his words, "Or care for," he added not wanting to freak her out.

"I think it's sweet that they chose Valentine's Day."

"You'd want your anniversary on Valentine's day?" he questioned.

"Oh god no. What if you broke up? Then Valentine's Day for the rest of your life would be an awful reminder of it."

"Would you rather get married on Valentine's day or Christmas?"

"St. Patrick's day."

"St. Patrick's day? That wasn't even an option."

"It's the only holiday where it's completely acceptable to spend the day at a pub so if I got married on that day and we happened to break up, at least it's socially acceptable to spend the day hammered."

He chuckled at her explanation, and kissed their joined hands. "You're something else."

"You should really get going. You're going to be late for your groomsmen brunch and golf outing."

He sighed and looked at the clock. He hated that she was right. He needed to get a move on.

"Okay. A car will be here to pick you up and drive you to the venue."

"Alright."

She still couldn't believe that she agreed to be his plus one for his best friend's wedding. They arrived in California late the night before and fell fast asleep knowing that today would be a long day. They were both thankful that it was an evening wedding, allowing them to spend time with each other before the big event. After a slow start to the day and choosing to sleep-in and shower late, Fitz and Olivia were content to be resting on top of the covers having useless conversations, wasting time before it was time for Fitz to fulfill his duties as groomsmen. But regretfully for both of them, that time was coming to a close.

He gave her a long goodbye kiss and got up from the bed. "I'll see you in a few hours," he said as he put on his jacket and grabbed keys to his rental car. He winked at her and quickly left their hotel room.

It hadn't been a full five minutes before she started to miss his presence. "What is wrong with me?" she said aloud. As she lay in bed, she couldn't believe how much strong her feelings were for him. He couldn't even leave for a few minutes without her yearning for him. _What is he doing to me_?, she questioned to herself.

The answer was too overwhelming for her to understand. They were falling in love so quickly and so hard. Maybe they were already there, but she was too scared to admit it to herself. She didn't understand how it was possible to feel so much for him so soon. _Why am I delaying the inevitable? What am I so scared of?, _she contemplated. The answers were confusing and complicated. The thought of falling love was terrifying for reasons she had yet to figure out in her head. But she was tired of being too scared to fully try. She was proud of herself for letting Fitz in as much as she had. He knew about some of her previous relationships. He knew about some of her childhood. But she knew it wasn't enough. Fitz was starting to _really_ know and understand her. And soon there would be nothing left to hide. She put off talks of exclusivity until he casually mentioned her being his girlfriend two weeks prior. And despite her confident declaration that she was ready to take the next step in their physical relationship, she managed to put off sexual intimacy with him, scared that it would confirm her love for him.

But today she felt different. Perhaps it was the fact that in a few short hours she would see two people declare their undying love and make a lifetime commitment to each other. Perhaps the overwhelming spirit of love the holiday manifested was getting to her head. Regardless, today was the day that she would let him in, in more way than one. She grinned mischievously at the thought, hopped out of bed and got ready for the wedding.

* * *

><p>"<em>To honor and to cherish…as long as we both shall live…"<em>

Olivia was dipping in and out of the wedding ceremony, trying her hardest to focus on the beautiful couple standing before her. Olivia didn't know them at all, but Fitz's friends, Katelyn and Derek, were an attractive couple. Their chemistry was palpable. It was a truly touching moment, but it was difficult to pay attention when the most handsome groomsman was standing yards away from her. She was so thankful to be sitting down because the way Fitz looked in a tux was sure to make her knees go weak. As she listened to his friends make promises to each other, she let her mind escape her. She couldn't help but wonder if this was something she and Fitz would do. Could they promise a lifetime to each other? Could she ever love him enough to say "Til death do us part?" It seemed implausible, yet incredibly likely at the same time.

When she heard the bride say I do, she was brought back to the reality of the moment. She looked to Fitz, and he winked at her. She blushed as she felt her skin heat. She thought all eyes were on the bride and groom, so she winked back and flashed a smile at him. But little did she know a few eyes were watching as he grinned back at her.

* * *

><p>"We present to you. Mr. and Mrs. Derek Cheeks," a D.J. announced as the newly married couple made their way to the dance floor for their first dance.<p>

As they swayed to an Eric Clapton song, Olivia took in her surroundings. They rented out a portion of a 200,000 square foot vineyard for their nuptials and reception. Their reception was held in the vineyard's large outdoor patio space, filled with tables, couches, and heat lamps. The lighting and décor were breathtaking. The country chic, rustic theme was almost designed for Pinterest board envy. As the song came to a close she felt a familiar pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Hi," Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Hi," she greeted as she turned her head to see him. It was the first time she was able to get close to him since their time in the hotel room.

"How were the wedding photos?" she asked.

"Fine. Will you dance with me?"

"Can I run to the ladies room first?"

"Of course."

"I'll be right back," she said as she headed inside the Vineyard's main building. She quickly found the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror before finding a stall. She gave herself a once over, thankful for the dry California heat which did wonders for pressed hair. She smoothed out wrinkles in her dress, a simple sapphire, long-sleeved, above-the knee Michael Kors, dress with a slightly flared bottom. As she was about to walk into a stall, she was startled by the abrupt entrance of a curvy brunette.

The woman stared at her long and hard before speaking. "Hello," she said with a harshness to her tone.

"Hi," Olivia said, trying to feel her out. From her dress, she could tell that she was a part of the bridal party. She recognized her as one of the bridesmaids.

"So you're here with Fitz?" she asked pointedly.

Olivia wasn't sure how she would know that considering she hadn't arrived with Fitz, and she hadn't been introduced to the woman standing before her.

"Yes. How do you…"

"I saw you flirting at the wedding."

"Flirting?"

"Winking, googly eyes, over all causing a scene with your eye sex on someone else's big day."

"I beg your pardon."

"Listen, I won't keep you. Just wanted to save you some heartache since it's Valentine's day. Fitz, may be a good lay, but he will never commit to you. He will fuck you, and throw you away once he's bored. He's fucked almost the entire bridal party."

"I'm not sure what you think you know, but your assumptions are…"

"What? Baseless? They're not. It's personal experience. Just thought you should know who you're dealing with. I wish I had been warned before I was seduced by that charming smile and that good looking body."

"Okay. I think we're done here."

"The name's Mellie," she said as she extended her hand. Olivia looked at her hand and dismissively shook her head before quickly leaving the bathroom.

"Don't say you weren't warned," Mellie yelled as she exiting the room.

Olivia felt ambushed, and she still had to pee. There was no way she was going back in there with that woman. She really needed to use the restroom, so she walked across the hall and entered the men's bathroom, hoping it was empty. To her relief, there was no one inside. She hurriedly relieved herself, washed her hands, and exited the bathroom, but as she pushed the door open, someone tried to enter.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she tried to push past him with her head down. She looked up only to find a surprised, confused Fitz staring back at her.

"What are you doing in the men's room?" he asked with a laugh. "Besides trying to knock me over."

"Oh my god!" she yelled, completely embarrassed. "The lady's room was full, and I really had to pee," she lied.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Wait outside. I'll be right out," he said. She waited impatiently, nervous that she'd have another encounter with someone claiming to have slept with her date. Her anxiety eased when Fitz walked out of the men's room a few minutes later. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Please," she said as he led the way to the dance floor.

As soon as they hit the dance floor, the D.J. came over the speaker. "Where are my fellas? It's time for the garter belt toss," he said boisterously.

"We must have missed Katelyn getting garter belt removed. God I'm sure she was so mortified to have Derek do that," Fitz said.

"It's such a weird tradition. Are you going to try to catch it?" Olivia asked.

"No. It's silly."

As the crowd of single men began to form, a smirk formed on Olivia's face. She used all of her strength to push him towards the crowd.

"Wait. What are you…"

"Just do it."

He rolled his eyes, but before he had time to process it, his best friend was tossing the garter belt towards him. Without much thought, with purely reflex, he caught it with one hand.

"Senator. Fitz. Grant," the crowd erupted with cheers and laughter as his face turned bright red. The crowd of men quickly dispersed when the D.J. came over the speaker once more.

"Alright. It's your turn ladies. Who's going to catch the bouquet?"

Fitz waltzed over to Olivia and pulled her toward the crowd of women forming on the dance floor for payback.

"Fitz, no," she protested.

"Are you kidding me? You're doing it."

She grimaced, but didn't have time to protest further as the bride turned her back to the crowd and tossed her beautiful bouquet toward them. Olivia didn't have to try hard to catch the flowers. It was as if Katelyn was knowingly throwing them at her, which couldn't have been the case since her back was turned away from the group of women. The bouquet was almost in her grasp, but she was shoved hard the moment they touched her finger tips, leaving them to fall to someone's else hands.

She looked to see who pushed her, not caring at all who caught the flowers. She was floored to see that it the woman from the bathroom, and she was now holding Katelyn's bouquet. Though she truly was unfazed by not catching the flowers, she was completely taken aback by the aggressiveness Mellie displayed. Olivia moved toward Fitz, shaking it off, trying to dismiss their second strange encounter for the night.

Fitz hadn't noticed the incident between Mellie and Olivia, but he wasn't pleased to see that Mellie was the winner. The moment she reached her date, the D.J. came over the speaker for the third time. "Alright. I need the winners of the tosses to come to the front," he instructed. "You know how this goes," he yelled through the microphone.

Fitz knew exactly how this went, and any other time he would have been thrilled to be the center of attention or to charm the pants off the crowd. But this was different not only because he had a past with Mellie, but more importantly he didn't want to make Olivia uncomfortable in any capacity. But the cheering crowd made him feel like he didn't have a choice but to participate. Wanting to be a good sport, he followed Mellie to the center of the dance floor where a chair awaited her.

He turned bright red as Color Me Badd's "I Wanna Sex You Up" came on through the speakers and the crowd began to cheer him on. Mellie's face was filled with utter delight and excited anticipation. Olivia could feel her stomach drop at the scene in front of her. The sheer coincidence of exes winning the tosses was not lost on Olivia. She refused to watch her date put a garter belt on another woman's leg, and was angry with herself for pushing Fitz in the crowd of single men. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the worst wedding tradition ever. It should have been lighthearted amusement, and it would have been for Olivia if any other woman caught those flowers. Even though it was supposed to be silly and fun, all she could think about was Mellie's words in the bathroom. "_A good lay" "Fuck you and throw you away." _

She moved away from the dance floor and hurriedly found the open bar. She saw tequila behind the bartender and knew exactly what she wanted. "May I have a Patron silver shot, please?" she asked politely. She watched intently as the bartender poured a shot. "Could I have two actually?" she requested when she heard the crowd begin to cheer loudly behind her. She didn't want to see, but she figured he was probably showing off and charming the crowd, probably taking his sweet time putting the belt on her leg. He probably wouldn't stop until it was high up her thigh she figured. She took her first shot, throwing it back, letting it slide down her throat, enjoying the burning sensation as it traveled through her body. She didn't waste another moment before she threw back the second one.

"Whew! Shit," she mumbled as the burning sensation started to hit her. The moment she set the glass down, Fitz appeared out of seemingly nowhere and took a seat beside her.

"Livvie, I'm so sorry. I'm sure that was awkward. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'll have another one," she requested, ignoring him completely. Fitz looked at the two shot glasses in front of her and shook his head. "She's fine. She won't have another one," he told the bartender sternly.

"I will have another one if I want to. I'm so far from drunk, Fitz," she said seriously.

"I know you are, but if you have a third one that may not be the case."

"You're not the boss of me," she said in an unintentional childlike tone. "Why don't you go boss Mellie around?"

"How do you know her name? Were you introduced? That's not even important. Livvie, I'm so sorry. I didn't even want to do it. It's the dumbest tradition."

"Then you shouldn't have done it," she said icily.

"Are you seriously mad?" he questioned. He figured she might be a little annoyed, but not this upset. "You pushed me in the crowd remember?" he said, trying his hardest not to sound accusatory.

"That was before I knew that...that bitch would be trying to knock me and every other woman on the floor down to catch the damn bouquet."

He tried to hold his laughter, but he rarely heard her use that type of language. He knew the alcohol was hitting her. She certainly wasn't drunk, but she was slightly tipsy.

"Oh so you think this is funny? Why don't you go laugh with that giddy, no manners having slut. Or any one of the countless women here you've apparently had sex with. Just an FYI, it's a shitty idea to take a date to place where at least one or more women you've fucked will be. Not to mention it's terrible optics for a junior U.S. Senator. Pro tip." she said much louder than she intended to.

Surprised by her anger and words, he pulled her off of the barstool and away from the alcohol. At first he thought her jealousy was a little cute, but he knew something had to have transpired between her and Mellie for her to be this furious. He needed to get her away from the music and the tequila. He quickly marched them towards a secluded area of the vineyard.

"Where are we going? What are you doing?" she said once she processed what was happening. "Are you out of your mind?" she said as they reached a dark, quiet portion of vines.

He pulled her close and stared into her large brown orbs. The intensity of his glare and silence was making her uncomfortable. She wanted him to say something, anything, but he didn't. "You should have told me that your ex would be here. I shouldn't have been bombarded by her in a bathroom," she said when he refused to speak.

"I'm sorry," he replied, fearing what that encounter must have been like.

"I just feel out of the loop. It's bad enough I don't know a single person here, but apparently everyone knows you. And I mean _knows_ you."

"No one here knows me, but you. And that's the truth."

She shrugged and sighed in response.

"What did she say to you?"

"You don't even what to know."

"I do. Tell me."

"She warned me to stay away from you and that you've had sex with the entire bridal party."

"That is a lie!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"You believe her?" he asked in utter annoyance.

"I don't know what to believe. But that's beside the point. I don't care who you've been with in your past. I just wish you would have told me so that I could mentally prepare myself for the bevy of women you've notched on your belt."

"Okay. One, that's a little offensive. And two, she's lying."

"So you've not slept with every member of the bridal party?"

"NO! That's crazy. There's like eight girls in her party. I don't even know all of them. I've known Derek since I was a kid. Katelyn's known Mellie since they were kids. He and Katelyn introduced me and Mellie. We dated for six months like two years ago. It was nothing serious."

"So she's the only one you've been with?"

He averted his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Is she?"

"Last Thanksgiving, Derek, Katelyn and her friend Jordan and I had a few nightcaps. Jordan and I had too much to drink and we hooked up."

"So those two? That's it? Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"My past is my past, Liv. I thought we decided that it didn't matter who I was with. I thought that you trusted that I am a different person than I was before."

"I do, but these are things I think I'm entitled to know, especially when I have to be around them. It's only fair. So I have to ask, is that all?"

"Katelyn had Derek's sister Christy in the wedding. We kissed when we were 12 if that counts," he in an annoyed tone. "I promise that's it."

She groaned and sighed before rolling her eyes. "This is insane. Truly. Why didn't you just tell me? Why couldn't you have given me a heads up? Why the hell would you invite me to something like this?"

"It's embarrassing, okay! And I invited you because I love you, and I didn't think it would be a big deal. I didn't think it through. I didn't think it would be awkward. I didn't think Mellie would have the gall to approach you and fill your head with bullshit. I just wanted you here with me. I wanted you to meet my friends, some of my family. I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you. That's why I invited you."

He said so much, but the only thing she gathered was his declaration of love. He had mentioned falling in love with her before via Skype, but that time felt playful and causal. But this felt so earnest, unbelievably sincere. It was real.

"You love me?" she asked in a whisper.

He didn't mean to admit his feelings for her, but he was frustrated and overcome with emotion. It was the truth, but he wanted to say those three words in a grand away, in a more eloquent, thoughtful way. "I-I-I love you. I've loved you since the day we met at that toy store, and…"

She cupped his face with one hand and threw an arm around his neck. She interrupted him with a sweet kiss much to his surprise. Before he could deepen it, she pulled away with her eyes filling with tears. He cupped her face and pressed their foreheads together. As much as he wanted to hear the words back, he didn't need to hear them to know that her feelings were just as strong.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, needing to be alone with her and away from the craziness of the wedding.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their hotel, Fitz was stunned to be greeted by a path of red roses leading to their king sized bed.<p>

"What is this?" he asked with a smile, as she led them inside and walked them to the foot of the bed.

"Happy Valentine's day," she said with a mischievous smirk. Fitz was such a romantic man, this felt like a small gesture to give to him.

"Thank you," he said as he pulled her closer to him to kiss the lips he had become obsessed with. For the second time that night, she broke their kiss before he could properly enjoy it. He groaned in frustration, and she laughed at his pouty face.

"I just need a minute," she said as she broke free from his embrace.

"Sixty seconds. That's it," he said sternly.

She giggled and quickly left for the bathroom. He removed his jacket, socks, shoes, and bowtie as he waited for her. He didn't have to wait too long before she returned in a red tulle, lace bra with matching tulle, lace briefs, and a silk short, black and red robe. Barefoot, she approached him nervously.

"Livvie," he said, completely breathless and stunned by her appearance. He could tell that she quickly touched up her make-up. Her mascara was thicker, and her red lips matched her attire. She pinned her hair half up and changed her earrings from pearls to diamonds. He noticed every detail about her. It was easy when she was this captivating.

"Hi," she said nervously as she climbed in his lap.

"Hi," he responded, grabbing her by the waist.

"I know I've said this before, but I mean it. You are so beautiful. You've never looked more gorgeous," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said before pecking his lips.

"I just need a moment," he said, pulling her off of his lap and helping her to stand. He stared at her intently, his eyes slowly traveling from her head to her toes.

"Fitz," she said quietly when his stare became too intense.

"I just can't believe you're mine."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Believe it. I'm not going anywhere," she replied. It scared her to say that, but it scared her to think it and believe it even more. She knew before the wedding that this was what she wanted. The events of the wedding could have made her question what they were doing with each other, if it was right or truly meant to be, but it didn't. She honestly didn't care about his past, because no doubt remained that he was her future. It's what she wanted, and it was confirmed when she heard those precious three words.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her between his legs. He kissed her from her stomach to her chest. He pushed her robe off of her shoulders and helped her remove it from her body entirely. To her surprise, he stood and picked her up, so that he could deposit her on the center of the bed. He swiftly removed his clothes, shedding his pants and boxers, and hastily unbuttoning his shirt, practically ripping it off of his body. As he lifted his undershirt over his head, all Olivia could focus on was his rigid, thick, penis. She had seen it before, but she took a moment to admire it, nervous and excited that she would encounter it fully. When he was completely naked, he joined her on the bed, resting on top of her, with a grin on his face. She matched his enthusiasm, giggling as he slid his hands up and down her body. When she felt his hands reach around her back, she lifted slightly so that he could unhook her bra. He pushed the straps down and expertly removed it with one hand, a skill she could only shake her head at.

She bumped her nose against his and bit his bottom lip, goading him to kiss her. He responded by placing three sodden kisses on her mouth before sucking on her lush lips. She wanted to feel his tongue on hers, but he pulled away every time she tried to ease her tongue in his mouth.

Groaning, she became frustrated by his teasing. "Kiss me for real," she said in a whisper.

He kissed her fully, putting her out of her misery, allowing their tongues to touch. She smiled into their kiss, loving the way his mouth felt rubbing against his, loving the way his tongue tasted and loving how her skin tingled with every stroke of his tongue. As their lips collided, she guided his hand down the front of her underwear. She gasped and squirmed when he felt her core and stroked her clit.

"Oh…uh…uh…" she moaned against his lips. He quickly inserted two fingers in her heat, and she rocked her hips furiously as he pumped them in and out of her.

"Uh…uh...Fitz, I don't want…to…don't let me…"

"What, Livvie? Do you want to stop?" he asked sincerely, unsure if she was ready.

"No! No! I don't want to come like this," she spouted quickly. He smiled and pulled her panties off of her body before hovering over her. She grabbed his shaft and teased her entrance, coating him with her arousal. She was close to putting it in, but quickly remembered protection.

"Condom," she said firmly. "They're in the drawer," she told him.

He moved off of her and opened the bedside table's drawer where a new box of condoms was hidden.

"You were prepared to seduce me, I see," he teased.

She laughed and nodded her head, but not even he could make putting on a condom sexy. It was awkward and clumsy. They both felt silly as he fumbled to open the package and put it on his length. She smiled and giggled, squeezing her breasts, as she waited for him. "I think we might actually miss Christmas," she joked as the endeavor took far longer than it needed to. Grinning, he pinched her nipples for her smart remark and went back to the task at hand. He sighed and hovered over her when he was finally wearing protection. He kissed both of her pointed nipples before slowly giving her his cock inch by inch

"Oh my god," she cried when she had every inch of him inside of her, clutching the hotel comforter, feeling like she could slip away. Never had she experienced so much girth. He tried to read her face, but he couldn't tell if she was in pain or feeling pleasure.

"Is this okay? Is this too much?" he asked, nervously.

"Perfect…oh…so perfect…uh" she moaned.

He grabbed her one of her legs and wrapped it around his body and slowly started to move against her. She met his slow thrusts, but she wanted more.

"Faster. Please faster," she whispered, needing more friction.

He picked up the pace, quickly thrashing into her. She moved her hands to his ass cheeks as he buried his face in her neck. "Deeper," she requested. He moved her leg further up his body, so that he could give her the deeper penetration she craved.

"Uh…so…good," she cried. She didn't know sex could be this exhilarating, that she could be so in tune with someone else's body.

"Talk to me," she whined, wanting to his deep, gruff voice in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, scraping her nails gently along the blades.

"Fuck, Liv. You like this?"

"Yes...yes…so good."

"Does it feel good when I touch your pussy like this?" he asked as he reached between her legs and stroked her clit.

"Yeah…yeah," she yelled.

"Say my name when I fuck you."

"Fitz. Fitz. Fitz," she called.

He wasn't sure what their first time would be like, but he didn't imagine it to be like this, so hot, so intense, and her so vocal. Rocking back and forth with deep strokes and powerful hip thrusts, they moved against each other with synchronous precision until they were both ready to break.

"I'm going to come," she said quietly.

"Me, too," he replied, kissing her lips as they neared release simultaneously. It felt amazing to be connected to him. She couldn't help the tears that rimmed her eyes. She didn't want to shed a tear. It would be too embarrassing to cry during their first time. She willed herself not to, but as her body began to tremor from pleasure, tears spilled over. He could feel wetness on his face as his steady movements became unstable. Confused, he looked in her eyes unsure of what she wanted. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes to hide her tears.

"Look at me," he said as he began to climax.

"Fitz…baby…Fitz," she said as her orgasm hit her fully, staring into his eyes. He groaned and quivered while he found completion, his eyes never leaving hers. He kissed her tears away while they caught their breath.

"You okay?" he asked, worried about her tears. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! The opposite."

He smiled and kissed her lips before reaching between them to remove the condom. He carelessly tossed it behind him. She heard it land, which peaked her curiosity. She looked over his shoulder and burst into hysterical laughter.

"What?" he said looking on the floor where he figured the condom landed.

"It's on the TV!" she said, pointing in the direction. He chuckled when he noticed the rubber material stuck to the middle of the television screen.

"That is impressive. And a little gross," she teased.

"You're impressive," he said as he moved off of her body and pulled her on top of his. "Damn," he mumbled, realizing how satisfied he felt.

"I didn't know it could be like that," he admitted, picking up her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Me neither!" she said, surprised that he could relate to her sentiments. She stared at him in awe of the feelings he invoked within her.

"I meant what I said earlier. I do love you."

"I know you did," she said quietly. "And I-I love you, too."

He beamed like she had never seen before. She was certain that she had never seen him look so happy. She giggled at his dopey, gleeful expression and felt relief getting her true feelings off her chest. He pulled her closer to him with one hand resting on her bare ass as she threw a leg over his body. She placed a kiss on his lips and placed her head on his chest, resting assured knowing that this was the best Valentine's Day she ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you had a great Valentine's Day! Sorry I'm a little late. So they have an interesting wedding experience leading to the next step in their relationship. I wanted their first time to be sexy and funny and a little awkward. Since it's Vday, it felt apropos to exchange "I love yous." Let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
